


Love is a Wild Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Will Graham, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Come Eating, Count Hannibal Lecter, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forests, Gamekeeper Will Graham, Gay Hannibal Lecter, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Mentions of Heterosexual sex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Hannibal becomes the heir of the Count Lecter title, he must marry Alana Bloom and continue the bloodline. The new couple move into Greenwood Hall where Hannibal becomes intrigued by the gamekeeper of the estate, Will Graham.The two embark upon a passionate affair, finding themselves, each other and love.“There’s a sense of freedom the forest can bring. You can truly be yourself, without fear of judgement or need for convention.”ORA Lady Chatterly's Lover inspired fic in that Will Graham really suits a lonesome Gamekeeper with Winston following him around and the key themes being sexuality, unhappy marriages and forbidden love.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Marissa Schurr (mentioned), Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 79
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea for this was just Hannibal and Will frolicking around and having sex in a forest but it turned into something else entirely! There will be smut and fluff later on, but their situation and the world they live in means that the relationship is far from easy.  
> It's unbeta'd so be forewarned for any mistakes! Now, on with the story...

Hannibal Lecter was quite the eligible bachelor in his youth; he was of nobility, exotic handsomeness, and strong wit. It was a combination that peaked the curiosity of the most influential in society. Alongside his studies, he rubbed shoulders with the upper-class who were confused by the juxtaposition of a rich, competent young man electing to engage in the world of academia with such ambition. By his own merit Hannibal studied medicine at the world’s leading universities. When he hit twenty-seven years of age he set up his own practice in the bustling city. Hannibal derived great pleasure in the work, he had found his calling.

A week before Hannibal’s thirty-eighth birthday he received a letter addressed to his townhouse from his mother. His younger sister, Mischa, had been taken ill over the winter months with a fever which progressively worsened. The same day he read the dreadful news, Hannibal rode lonesome on horseback across the country to return to his childhood home. When he arrived, Mischa’s state was worse than he feared. Having seen his share of dire illnesses, Hannibal knew the outcome of his beloved sisters fate. He sat in wait by Mischa’s side for two days. On the third day the consumption took her life.

Her death hit Hannibal’s father, Count Lecter, the hardest. The older man became withdrawn and solemn, requesting to be left alone. Hannibal stayed to accompany his mother who was left in ruins at the loss of her youngest child. He pushed aside his own grief to support his family, ensuring they could function. The man built a fortress, an act to be the pillar of stability. At night, he let the sorrow for the death of his sister and confidant take over, crying silently in his bed.

Three weeks after Mischa’s death, Count Lecter passed away in his sleep. A heart-failure, the family physician declared confidently when called to the stately home. Hannibal kept his disagreement to himself, he knew a broken heart at his sisters death ended his father.

It was after Count Lecter's funeral that Hannibal’s mother requested his presence in the tea room, an area in the manor that she spent most of her days in since the loss of her loved ones. She sat there in her mourning dress, wringing her slender hands in discomfort at the words she was about to say to her now only child.

Hannibal sat down opposite her in a deep green chair, the colour of life being a stark contrast to Hannibal’s own bleak funeral attire. He removed his black gloves and placed them neatly on the table between himself and his mother, then ran a hand through his parted dark hair that now spotted hints of grey that were absent prior to his harrowing trip home.

“I know why you have called me here mother,” Hannibal’s spoke seeing Simonetta Lecter’s nervousness. Her gave her a small smile that did not reach his eyes. None of this was her doing, and what she would say next would change the course of his life.

Simonetta gave a deep sigh, watery eyes diverted attention to her hands in her lap.“It’s not something I imagined happening quite so soon, none of this is.”

“I urge you to say what you must, mother.”

“You’re the last one left of the immediate bloodline, even if I somehow remarried, the Lecter’s, all of this…” She reasoned, mostly trying to convince herself why the duty must land upon her son who had fought the title of his family for so long.

“Upon my passing it would go to Uncle Robertus,” Hannibal added, making no attempt to hide his distaste for his father’s brother. “I cannot not bear the thought of what would happen to you should he become the sole heir. Father would turn in his grave.”

His mother drew a sharp breath at that hypothetical circumstance. Robertus Lecter felt strongly about his brother’s ideals of marrying for love rather than the promotion of connecting of powerful families. He had made his thoughts on that matter very clear with his thinly veiled comments towards Simonetta, whose family did not hold a noble title.

“Hannibal, it goes against everything I stand for to ask this of you.”

“I know mother.”

“You need to find a wife, you need to carry on the bloodline.” She hung her head in shame at the duty placed onto her son, knowing full well there was a reason this had not happened in his twenty years of bachelorhood.

They had an unspoken understanding. Simonetta once tried to broach the subject with him, assuring him that love was love, regardless of who that person was. Hannibal in his usual way, brushed off the topic and professed that he simply enjoyed the freedoms that being single granted him, then joined in a sly look with his father. Simonetta heart broke for her son in that moment as she saw through the facade her child had created and lived out daily in the circles of society.

“Of course.” Hannibal stared blankly at the painting by his mother’s head, face devoid of any emotion. It was hard enough on his mother, she didn’t need his self-pity too. “I assume you have a few admirers in mind.”

She nodded slowly, “The Blooms have expressed an interest.”

“Yet again?”

Simonetta gracefully lifted one shoulder, “You’re quite a catch Hannibal.”

He gave a cold laugh at that, “Oh I quite think it might be more to do with the Ashton estate, than my charms.” He was of course referring to their stunning winter home, it was the envy of many who attended the Lecter’s annual Christmas ball. Hannibal preferred the comfort of the family home he was now sat in, however recent events made it difficult to reminisce on the joyous afternoons he spent there as a child.

“You do yourself an injustice Hannibal. You are an accomplished, handsome man. How many of your noble peers can claim to be one of the finest practising physicians in the land.”

“And yet I shall have to renounce those accomplishments to be a Count waltzing around a manor.” His tone becoming aggressive. “I apologise mother, that was uncalled for.”

“It’s fine, Hannibal.” Simonetta spoke quietly, looking so very tired.

Hannibal stood up, pocketing his gloves as he said, “I shall send a letter to Miss Bloom this evening requesting her presence for dinner this week.”

“Hannibal-“ His mother called as he made his exit, he turned on his heels. “I truly am sorry.”

Hannibal’s breath sharpened, emotions threatening to spill over before recovering, “I know mother, so am I.”

He walked away, and on that day Simonetta had another loss. The loss of the spirited, ambitious nature in her son that she adored so much.

Alana Bloom was a lovely young woman, at age twenty and five she was a familiar face on the scene of fashionable society. She had quite the reputation for being selective of her potential suitors. Alana once claimed to her fellow debutantes, ‘ _A man may be rich and handsome, but what becomes of him when his money has been gambled away and his looks dwindle with age. He has only his wit and manners. The man I marry must be one of an intelligent-mind, a man of mutual respect and a man who holds the upmost decorum._ ’

Hannibal Lecter aptly suited this description, which is why her mother had advocated for the pairing when Alana first roamed the upper-classes of society a few years ago. Alana heard of the reputable Hannibal Lecter, the man who was making a name for himself in the field of medicine despite being the heir of one of the wealthiest families in the country, and for that she held respect for him. Upon meeting him, she found herself even more charmed. He questioned her on her intrigue of the psychological, offering up use his library in town should she ever find herself in the neighbourhood. He even smiled in encouragement when Alana eloquently argued with Doctor Chilton at a dinner party a few winters ago. She felt she had met her match in the man nearly fifteen years her senior.

To say her heart was broken when he did not return her initial affections was perhaps too extreme, instead Alana felt her curiosity pique at the mysterious man who refused to marry. All suitors seemed tedious and immature in comparison to the man, yet she still entertained the notion of marriage for the sake of her mother. She recently heard of the unfortunate times fallen upon the Lecter’s, so it was to her surprise that she had been invited to their home for dinner one Saturday evening. Even more surprising was that the invitation was from Hannibal Lecter himself.

 _“The rumours are that you are even more captivating. I look forward to seeing how you have blossomed, could it be true that you have become even more beautiful since I saw you last? Surely it is not possible.”_ Her mother read the letter aloud the morning it arrived, Alana swooned slightly at the words.

“Oh Alana, I believe Hannibal Lecter wishes for your hand in marriage! Imagine that, my daughter a Countess!” Alana’s mother beamed with pride.

Alana’s face flushed, “Now mother, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.”

“What sort of man writes such things to a woman he has not seen in over a year?” Her father chipped in. “I have no doubt that you will leave the Lecter’s an engaged woman.”

That was how Alana found herself sitting in the opulent dining room of the Lecter home. She was dressed in her finest rose garment at her mothers insistence that it offset her porcelain complexion attractively. Hannibal, Simonetta and Alana made pleasant discussion throughout the dinner about a range of topics from the recent advances in anaesthetics to the local mayoral candidates. Simonetta felt her nerves lessen somewhat in the knowledge that Hannibal’s potential future spouse was well-equipped in the art of conversation as her son valued those with a quickness of mind.

“Well, I shall have to bid the two of you goodnight. My evenings of late dinner parties are far behind me, sleep calls to me after a third glass of wine.” Simonetta chuckled as she stood.

“I’ll walk you to your room mother.” Hannibal stood tall, smiling at Alana. “If you’ll excuse me a moment.”

“Of course,” Alana gave him a warm smile back.

As the two wandered down the halls Hannibal spoke in a low tone, “I know what you’re doing.”

Simonetta gave him an innocent look.

“You can drink me under the table, so do not attempt to use old age as an excuse to leave us alone.”

Simonetta looked sheepish at being called out, “I didn’t think you would want an audience.”

Hannibal sighed deeply, bid her goodnight and then slowly walked down the stairs to Alana.

When Hannibal returned he suggested that the young Miss Bloom to join him for a glass of sherry in the drawing room where they would be much more comfortable sitting by the fire.

Alana had noticed the man’s unease throughout the evening. The usually genial man had grown somber since she saw him last. Alana assumed that this was due to the tragic circumstances that had struck the family.

“Alana,” Hannibal started confident as ever. “You may wonder why I extended an invitation to you after we have not seen each other in so long.”

Alana felt a bit light-headed in anticipation. “Well, a little bit, yes.”

Hannibal turned to her, reaching for her hands and clasped them in his. “You are a wonderful woman Alana, your beauty is only outmatched by your intelligence. It would be an honour for any man to call himself your husband. However, it is an honour I hope you will bestow to me. Will you marry me?”

Alana’s heart raced and she audibly swallowed. She looked into Hannibal’s eyes. Alana found admiration and esteem in them, but no passion, no love. Regardless of this, she found herself saying, “Hannibal, of course I will marry you.”

He gave her a wide smile as he squeezed her fingertips lightly.

Alana told the small voice in the back of her mind that the love part would come later, once they had gotten to know each other. Her own parents only met twice before they married, and they learned to love each other. Didn’t they?

As she returned home in the carriage she laughed softly. Her father was right, she walked away from Lecter household an engaged lady.


	2. Chapter 2

The word travelled fast that the new Count Lecter had finally settled down. The marriage between Hannibal Lecter and Alana Bloom had been an extravagant one, even making the social column in the papers. Anyone important in society was invited to bear witness to the event and the wedding guests relished in relating the news to their acquaintances once they returned home.

The first month of their marriage was quite peaceful. The two engage in stimulating conversations and quickly fell into a routine. Hannibal busied his days composing music on his harpsichord, something which he had not indulged in for a long time since becoming a doctor. Hannibal read, more than ever. He sometimes read to Alana in the evenings before she declared her tiredness and strode up the stairs to bed. The middle-aged man also took up sketching again, improving upon the skills he once displayed as a youngster.

However, these hobbies were only temporary distractions. They did not provide Hannibal with any prolonged sense of purpose or meaning. He simply engaged in them so that he did not focus too deeply on his mournfulness now that he lacked a profession and gained a marriage that was doomed from the start.

The intimacy in their partnership consisted of fleeting kisses. A peck on the cheek here, a touch of lips there. Alana had initial concerns as to why Hannibal had not given her a look of passion, lead her up the stairs and into their marital bed to make love. She reasoned that it was because Hannibal was a man of integrity. Surely he did not wish to make her feel objectified and used. Maybe he wanted them to have a deeper connection before they had sex, to know her, making the experience all that more meaningful.

On the first week of their second month of their marriage Alana eventually raised the subject as they were about to part ways for the evening.

“Hannibal?”

He looked up from his book, pulled off his glasses, and tilted his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

“Are you not coming to bed?” Alana gave what she hoped was an inviting look.

Hannibal knew the moment had to happen sooner or later. He debated brushing her off, ‘just one more chapter’ he could say, and climb into bed when she had fallen asleep.

He simply nodded and rose from his reading chair. He could not blame Alana for this. For any of it, he vowed that he never would. He would try to make her happy.

Alana’s pulse quickened as they walked down the hall in a silence filled with anticipation.

As they entered the room, Hannibal pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

“Is this what you want?” He whispered in the darkness.

“I want you.” She replied softly.

He continued to kiss her as they disrobed and fell into bed.

She cried Hannibal’s name as he deftly used his fingers to work her to the height of pleasure. Afterwards she returned the favour by using her own hand on him.

Alana fell asleep quickly thereafter, sated from the exchange. Hannibal could not settle, instead he padded down the hall barefoot and in his dressing robe to sit in his study. There he continued with the today’s distraction of sketching. This time turning his attention to a drawing of Achilles Lamenting the Death of Patroclus, a few tears threatened to spill over onto the artwork.

When Simonetta visited the newlyweds, she could clearly see the misery growing in her son.

“So, the Froideveaux’s moved out of their summer home and are looking for a buyer.” Simonetta started the conversation casually one night over dinner.

“Oh Greenwood Hall is a such delightful place, we stayed there last summer.” Alana perked up at the mention of the country estate.

“I can imagine Franklyn wants a hefty sum to pay off his debts.” Hannibal added, referring to the owners well-known gambling habits.

“Oh no, I believe he wants rid of the place. He’s quite desperate, you see. I think someone could sneak an offer in and he would accept faster than you could say it’s a done deal.” Simonetta informed Hannibal, giving him a pointed look as she took a swig of her wine.

Hannibal gave his mother a tired expression in response. How on earth did she imagine owning another house would better his situation.

“I suppose I can have my accountant make an enquiry.” He gave in to the two women staring at him expectantly.

“Oh Hannibal really, you’ll just love Greenwood! I know it,” Alana smiled at her husband.

He placed a hand over hers, tracing her delicate fingers. “If you do my dear, I’m sure I will fall in love with it too.”

Frankly, Hannibal couldn’t think of anything worse than acquiring another property to spend time in the country. He would have preferred to find a town house in the city, perhaps that would still be an option. If Alana adored Greenwood, he could perhaps encourage her to take up residency there and he could stay at a house in town. That could that work. Hannibal made a mental note to have that conversation with her a few months from now.

Hannibal did have to admit that the place had a certain charm.

Greenwood Hall was situated amongst acres of forestry. The large red-brick stately home stood out against the perfectly kept green lawn. The windows were tall, allowing light to reach all corners of the house. The first floor boasted a balcony overlooking the countryside, below this were steps that lead to a pillared entrance.

Jack Crawford, the head of the house keep, met the couple at the front of the manor upon their arrival.

“Count and Countess, I hope you had a pleasant journey?” Jack Crawford motioned for two of the staff to pick up the couple’s bags as the party headed inside.

“We didn’t run into any delays,” Hannibal simply commented as he appraised the entrance hall with a keen eye.

Jack Crawford took their coats and said, “Well that is as good of a journey as any. Would your countships like to take a look at the house now or settle in with some tea first?”

Hannibal frowned at the use of his inherited title. “Please none of that Mr. Crawford, Doctor Lecter will do just fine. I’m happy to be shown the place, although I fear my wife may wish to rest for a while.”

Alana refrained from rolling her eyes at Hannibal’s refusal accept the use of his full title, but agreed that she would rather clean up and have some sustenance before walking around the large house and gardens.

“Very well Sir, I’m sure you want to see your purchase after all.” Jack Crawford opened a door to his left, marking the start of the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when Hannibal will FINALLY meet Will Graham!


	3. Chapter 3

Early one morning, before the staff were bustling through the house, Hannibal Lecter prepared himself a basket filled with breads and meats. He gathered his sketching equipment and left a note for Alana explaining that he intended to be gone all day, neglecting to write where he would be found as he did not wish to be disturbed. Hannibal donned his outwear and set off for the forest on the estate, hoping to find some solace there.

As he wandered through a maze of trees he was reminded of his childhood. Mischa and Hannibal frequently played in forests as children. She was six years his junior, yet insisted upon being the leader of their imaginary tribe of elves who lived in the woods and got up to all sorts of mischief. Even at that young age Hannibal adored his little sister and abided to even her most strangest of requests. As they grew into adults, playtime turned into long walks where they could speak their truths to one another without fear of being overheard. Hannibal wished she was with him, strolling through these trees now.

Her absence left a gaping hole in his soul; the thought of the only person who ever truly knew him, and his secrets, no longer existed on this earth shattered his spirit.

Hannibal found a spot deep into the forest and perched on a log in a sheltered area by a flowing stream. He made himself comfortable and started drawing the nature around him.

It was around mid-morning when a visitor disturbed his work. A wet nose sniffed at his hand that held a pencil and Hannibal set his sketchbook aside, out of harms way. A large, golden-haired dog sat politely at his feet.

“Hello, I’m not sure your native to these woods.” Hannibal stroked the dog’s head lightly. Although not a breed Hannibal would have chosen, the dog appeared well looked after with bright eyes, a clean coat and a good build indicating a healthy diet and plenty of exercise.

“You must have an owner somewhere,” Hannibal scanned his field of view for another human.

The dog leisurely stretched out and rested upon Hannibal’s feet. The man chuckled, feeling joy from seeing such a wonderful animal so content.

“If you’re staying, it would be rude of me not to offer you lunch.”

The dog’s ears perked up as Hannibal rummaged around the basket and produced a piece of chicken which the dog quickly ate it.

“Well, that didn't last long!”

The two settled comfortably and Hannibal resumed his sketching, making use of his new companion in his work. He was deeply absorbed in the piece when a voice broke through the forest.

“Winston?” A male voice called and the dog eagerly got up to meet his master who was now striding towards Hannibal.

Hannibal looked up at the man.

The first thing he noticed was the wild hair, soft brown waves flowed onto his forehead. The man’s ears were just visible and Hannibal could only describe them as adorable. His jaw was framed with a light scruff of a beard. He was slightly shorter than Hannibal and his well-worn clothes matched his rugged look.

What stunned Hannibal the most was the man’s handsomeness. If not for the stern expression on his face, the Count may have called the man pretty.

“Who are you?” The man questioned, as though Hannibal’s mere existence was an inconvenience. Hannibal noted the eye contact the stranger neglected to make.

Slightly ruffled by the curt demand, Hannibal smoothed his face before answering. “Hannibal Lecter.”

He stood and held out a hand to the man to shake, the other man refused to acknowledge it.

“Well, _Hannibal Lecter_ , you’re on private property.”

“I know.” Hannibal now folded his hands in front of him.

“So you know you're trespassing,” The man walked over to a nearby rabbit trap and worked on collecting the catch, still refusing to look Hannibal in the eye.

“I am not.”

The stranger huffed and gave an incredulous look to the direction of where Hannibal stood, “Alright then.”

He continued past Hannibal to go about his daily business. As long as Hannibal wasn’t a poacher or one of those strange couples he happened upon last summer, the man had little desire to engage in confrontation with this ‘Hannibal Lecter’ dressed in all his finery.

Hannibal was curious about the man, aside from his ethereal beauty hidden behind mud and grit, the stranger did away with conventional pleasantries. Usually he would find this behaviour rude, but instead he was captivated by the grumpy character who roamed the forest. However, Hannibal did not want to disturb him further as he feared he would anger the man.

Sensing his dismissal as the two walked away without another glance, the Count gathered his belongings and trudged back through the forest to the house on the hill.

“I met a most strange fellow this afternoon,” Hannibal Lecter attempted conversation with Jack Crawford as he served his employer another glass of port. Hannibal had been in a contemplative mood all day. Alana had gone to bed early, she was now used to his demeanour and had decided that contemplative Hannibal and apathetic Hannibal were very similar in their lack of regard for company.

“Oh sir, on the grounds?” Jack picked up the conversation.

“Quite a scruffy fellow, not fond of eye contact, a dog named Winston.” Hannibal pretended to act aloof. He didn’t think it appropriate to add any more to his description.

Jack shuffled awkwardly, transferring his weight onto each foot. “Ah that would be Will Graham, Sir.”

“Pray tell who is Mr. Graham?” Hannibal queried, swirling the dark liquid in his glass.

“The gamekeeper, Sir. He’s been here nearly ten years now, I employed him myself after he returned from the war. He keeps to the woods, most find him too abrasive. He hasa tendency to make others uncomfortable. Mr. Graham has a strange sort of ability to see through people, some in town call him a mind-reader.” Jack left out the more derogatory terms the locals had called the man, feeling uncomfortable to repeat such words in front of a nobleman. “He says it’s pure empathy. Whatever it is means that Mr Graham is more content alone in the woods than with a crowd in the pub.”

Hannibal mulled over this information about the new acquaintance, his interest in the strange man growing.

“How do you find him Mr Crawford? You seem a perceptive man.”

“He gets the job done well, and there has not been any trouble since he’s worked here.” Jack provided his opinion. “He takes pride in what he does. Every Christmas he’ll drop by a pheasant he’s caught from the land with a note making sure it goes to the staff, no name left for any recognition. I only know it’s him because I recognised the illegible handwriting from his letter of inquiry for a job.”

Hannibal hummed, “Well I trust your judgement Mr Crawford, you know Greenwood best.”

“Did he offend you sir?” Jack asked knowing how rude Will could come across, especially to those wandering the woods.

“Maybe I should have been, offended that is, but I rather enjoyed the barb of his wit. Apparently the land is private property and I was trespassing.” Hannibal grinned to himself in memory of the meeting.

“I must inform him of the change in owner myself, Mr. Zeller was supposed to ensure all staff were aware.” Jack Crawford cringed.

“Oh Jack, do not worry! If I see him again, which I very much doubt I will, I’ll make myself known.”


	4. Chapter 4

The interaction with the strange man left Will Graham confused to say the least. He recalled the encounter as he washed the dishes from dinner that evening. What could a man of his clear social standing be doing in the forest? Will was startled by the tall man, his attractiveness putting Will even more on his guard. The man had an air of refinery about him. Will couldn’t stop thinking about his lips that were incredibly entrancing as he spoke with a slight European accent that Will could not place.

The next day Will decided to venture closer to the manor house to work on the estate’s garden. Mrs Crawford had spoken about the unruly ivy upon the garden border wall when she caught him trekking back from the town last week with Winston in tow. Although it was a job typically left for the gardeners, she found their work unsatisfactory as it kept returning. The root needed to be removed, Will informed her, not an easy task. She kindly asked Will if he would be able to assist. She started babbling on about how the house needed to be presentable this summer, he zoned out and agreed to complete the task which put the woman’s worries at ease.

If one of the staff happened to notice Will hard at work and greeted him, he could mention the stranger he met in the woods. Will convinced himself that it would be out of concern that there could be a strange interloper making a habit of loitering around the grounds and the other staff should be warned.

It was lunchtime when Abigail Hobbs stopped by the wall Will was working on. Abigail was one of the house staff, typically responsible for the floristry of the house and maintaining the cleanliness of the East wing. She was a young girl of eighteen. Jack Crawford hired her last year after she had been orphaned through a terrible family tragedy. As she had no living relatives she was eternally grateful to Mr Crawford, with the alternatives for her future being the workhouse or worse.

Will Graham had taken a shine to the young woman who was familiar with the grounds herself; growing up nearby she played in the forest most of her youth. Sometimes Abigail thought she was Will’s only other human connection in the world, although she did not pity him or view him as fragile, she knew it was borne from the cruelty of the world outside of the woods. Perhaps that understanding was why the two got along so well.

Abigail rested a brown parcel on the wall Will was leaning against. He had just finished a section of the wild ivy he was working on. He smiled at her and pointed at the package, “For me?”

She grinned, “Lunch. Cold beef sandwiches.”

Will wiped the dirt on his hand on a spare cloth and opened the wrapping on the food eagerly, realising his hunger from the manual labour. “Horseradish too?”

“Of course,” She grinned and hopped onto the low wall. Will followed suit, munching on his sandwich. The two enjoyed the view of the wide ranging countryside the spot offered them.

“Thank you,” Will mumbled through a bite of the lunch.

“So, I got the full scholarship. They were impressed with my piece about the recently proposed benefits and applications of physical therapy,“ Abigail told him the news.

“That’s great! I knew you would. We’ll sort out your board and lodgings. God, who’d have thought we’d have an actual doctor on our hands.” Will nudged her with a shoulder and screwed up the wrapping from the sandwich as he finished.

“Will-“ Abigail started to protest.

“No, Abi I won’t hear it. I have money saved and I want this for you, you deserve to do all the things I never could do. Shit, you’ll do them better.”

Abigail smiled at his casual use of profanity, there were no airs and graces with Will. What you saw was what you got.

“I’m proud of you Abi,” he patted her knee.

She brushed off the attention. “I think it helped that Doctor Lecter read through my application. I wouldn’t be surprised if he put in a good word too, he’s nice like that.”

Will turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, “Who’s Doctor Lecter?”

Abigail laughed at Will, then stopped when she realised he was being serious and truly did not know the man. “Oh you haven’t met him? Doctor Lecter is the new owner of Greenwood Hall. Apparently he’s a Count, although he doesn’t like to be addressed as such. I think he holds much more pride in his academic title!”

Will felt slightly sick, “This Lecter, is he’s tall? Accent? Cheekbones that-“

“-could cut glass, yes that’s him.” She winked at Will conspiratorially.

“Oh shit,” Will ran a hand over his face in distress.

“What is it?” Abigail asked, concerned at her friends distress.

“I told him he was trespassing on private land.”

Abigail burst into a fit of giggles, “His land?”

“Well, I didn’t know that!” Will exclaimed, “He just said he wasn’t and so I left him to it, thinking he was mad.”

“Oh Will,” Abigail held a hand over her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter.

“I didn’t even introduce myself, just demanded to know who he was.” Will groaned.

“You’ll have to remedy that the next time you see him.”

“That’s if he doesn’t send old Crawford to fire me.” Will groaned.

“He wouldn’t Will, he’s not like that.” She said affectionately.

“Let’s hope not.”

The day passed slowly after Abigail’s visit, Will was turning over the event from yesterday in his mind, cringing as he remembered how rude he was. Will wasn’t one for the protocol surrounding nobility, but still this man was his employer, he essentially held the sword over Will’s head.

Hannibal praised any deity that may or may not exist for the fact that the window in his study afforded him a stunning view of Will Graham hard at work under the heat of the sun. He tracked Will’s progress throughout the day, limiting observations to ten minutes every hour. That was reasonable and within his self-discipline.

On his sixth hour in the office, Hannibal looked up from his desk to indulge in the view once more. Will Graham was now sweating under the afternoon sun, digging into the ground with all his might, focusing hard on the task at hand. He wiped a palm over his forehead, leaving a trail of dirt on his face.

Will, visibly annoyed at the feeling of his shirt clinging to his torso, removed it in frustration, unaware of his audience. Hannibal let out an audible swallow from his seated position, fingers gripping the edge of the cherry wood desk tighter.

Will Graham continued to work, his smooth chest heaving at the effort, muscles becoming more prominent in the sun as he kept digging. When Will turned to look at his progress Hannibal felt an overwhelming urge to trace the dimples on his back, slide a hand over those shoulders, to grasp them and turn him back around to touch those rosy nipples. With his mouth, ever so lightly. Hannibal looked down at the erection forming in his trousers, the straining fabric forming a shameful tent.

He was a hedonist by nature, but to bring himself pleasure at the mere sight of his topless gamekeeper made him feel utterly depraved, and yet that’s exactly what he did. He stood on wobbly legs and walked over to the door of his office. After checking and then double checking it was locked, he returned to the chair. Hannibal planted both feet firmly on the hard floor, thankful that any activity he was about to partake in below the waist would be obscured by the desk.

Hannibal reached for his trousers, unbuttoning the fly as he kept his gaze on Will Graham. He pulled out his cock, gasping slightly at the sensation of the cool air hitting the sensitive flesh. Hannibal pulled his foreskin back slowly, running a thumb gently over the reddening head, struggling to containing a moan as he spread precum over his length. The wetness granted Hannibal a somewhat fluid motion as he started to stroke down his thick cock and back up again. He knew he wouldn’t last long. The situation didn’t call for a prolonged teasing. No, this was lewd, it was quick, and desperate.

The movement of his hand sped up as he imagined a scenario where he would feel Will Graham sweating over him. In this fantasy, Hannibal would reach out and push those brown curls out of Will’s face as he drove into Hannibal relentlessly, with the same look of determination Will had on his face at that very moment. Hannibal moved his other hand to cup his balls as he felt himself gaining closer to the edge. He panted, hips thrusting as his orgasm surged through him, catching most of the white spurts of come in his hand.

Hannibal quickly snapped out of his blissful state and grabbed his pocket square with one hand and wiped the evidence away from the other. As he looked down he noticed a few streaks of semen covering his trousers. Cursing himself for not being more accurate and for committing such an act in black trousers of all things, he attempted to clean up.

Once satisfied, he looked back out to the window.

The world stopped turning on its axis. Hannibal’s breath stopped and his heart was racing.

Will Graham was looking directly at Hannibal who was still sat behind his desk. His brow was furrowed in confusion, eyes flitted to the cloth in Hannibal's hand, then pieces of what had transpired in the room clicked together. Holding Hannibal’s gaze, a teasing grin appeared on Will’s face.

Hannibal stood up and rushed from the room, forgetting momentarily that he locked the door and on the third attempt managed to yanked it open. He stormed up to bedroom to gather himself, and when he was called for dinner he informed Alana through the door that he was feeling unwell and would be turning in for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Will Graham laid in bed that evening. He tossed and turned, his mind refusing to settle after what he had witnessed earlier on that afternoon. Will had been aware Hannibal Lecter was watching him throughout the day. At first he thought the man was inspecting the quality of Will’s labour and in an effort to prove himself he worked double time. Which was not a wise decision in the summer sun, but he didn’t think twice about removing his shirt for comfort. Others labelled the gamekeeper as wild anyway, and no one would dare tell him it was indecent as most of the staff feared him.

Will kept on working, trying to ignore the blazing stare piercing his back, until he couldn’t take it anymore. When he turned around, he looked into the study overlooking the garden, where his employer had remained all day.

Will saw Hannibal staring down at his crotch, both hands out of view, his shoulders shook in hasty movement. Will squinted, unsure of what the man was doing. Hannibal’s eyes snapped up and met Will’s, his face was flushed and then went very pale when he saw Will staring at him. Will still didn’t make the connection. Not until he made out the soiled cloth in Hannibal Lecter’s hand.

Hannibal was masturbating at the sight of Will. There was no other explanation surely. If he had simply dropped something in his lap, that would not explain the mortification on the Count’s face.

A dark sweep of desire was replaced by a sense of ego in Will’s chest. The man had found him so attractive, so tempting, that he risked getting caught in the perverse action. Will didn’t know what came over him as the corners of his mouth lifted and he slyly grinned up at Hannibal.

He immediately regretted it as he saw the Hannibal run from the room. If Will wasn’t fired before, he certainly was now. Hell, Hannibal could twist the story to make it sound as though the gamekeeper was voyeur if he wanted to. He would have that power, people would believe a Count over plain old Will Graham any day of the week. The thought panicked Will, he promptly finished his work for the day and almost ran back to his cabin.

Now, in the comfort of his bed, Will was thinking it over.

Hannibal wouldn’t say anything, that much Will concluded once the bizarreness of the situation had settled and he could think in a coherent manner. The look on Hannibal’s face was one full of shame and fear. Will’s heart tugged at the familiar sight. It was one he saw in the mirror on the days he indulged in a long morning shower, when his thoughts drifted from soft feminine lips to the graze of stubble against his skin.

Will resolutely decided to avoid the manor house more than usual and pretend the incident never occurred. It would be best for the two of them.

The rest of the week dragged by at a snail’s pace. Hannibal Lecter was more on edge than usual and it did not go unnoticed by his spouse.

“Hannibal, are you still feeling out of sorts?” Alana asked one morning at breakfast.

Yes, he felt out of sorts. ‘ _I’ve felt out of sorts the moment my mother told me to marry you despite the fact that I had just buried two of my family members a week within each other_ ,’ Hannibal wanted to snap at the young woman before reminding himself that this was far from her fault. Then the guilt started to seep into his mind. Alana deserved more than this, more than him.

“A little Alana, I’m not sure what came over me.”

“Something you ate maybe?” She suggested as she sipped her morning tea.

Hannibal shook his head and hoped that some honesty might ease his wife’s curiosity. “No, I think it’s more a trouble of the mind.”

“Melancholy?” Alana’s gaze softened, praying that the ever closed-off man would open up to her.

“Perhaps.” He gave her a weak smile, hoping the conversation would end there.

“Maybe I have a solution.” Alana spoke, a delicate finger tracing the lip of her teacup.

Hannibal tilted his head, indicating his interest had been piqued.

“Come with me,” Alana left the room and Hannibal followed her, intrigued by what the woman might possibly suggest.

That was until she opened their bedroom door and beckoned him in. A knot formed in his stomach, horribly turning his breakfast of egg and toast.

“Sit,” Alana demanded as she motioned to the edge of the lavish bed.

“Alana I-“ He started to speak.

“Please Hannibal, you’ll feel better I promise. Margot says that it-“

Hannibal gave her a death glare and coldly cut her off, “Do not tell me that you have been discussing our bedroom habits with the staff.”

Alana felt some mortification but then a wave of anger, voice rising with each sentence she spoke. “What bedroom habits Hannibal? How you come to bed late when you know I’m sleeping. How you avoid my touch as if it disgusts you. Or perhaps your favourite habit of using your fingers because you are too cowardice to fuck me.”

He would not blame her. Hannibal repeated this mantra as the fury washed over him and then the hurt. They stood in silence for a few moments before Hannibal turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom with purpose. Alana followed him through the house, seeing the damage her words had done to the man.

“Hannibal, that was unnecessary, I’m sorry. I just-“ Alana stopped mid-speech as she saw Abigail and Mrs Crawford arranging the flowers in the entrance. Given the shocked look on young Abigail’s face, Alana’s voice had been much louder than she thought. Hannibal shrugged on his overcoat, fastening the buttons slowly, head held high. Alana could feel the silent rage emanating from her husband.

Hannibal turned to her as he went to exit the house, looking as though he wanted to say something to Alana, something incredibly monumental, and then decided against it. He simply commented, “The lilies are lovely Abigail, perhaps pair them with the dahlias next week.”

With that Hannibal Lecter left the manor.

Will was walking Winston by the stream when he came across Hannibal sitting on the ground. Will was a little startled by the man’s appearance; fine clothes were covered in dirt and debris, his usually perfect hair was disheveled and his eyes were red rimmed.

Avoid him. That’s the promise Will had made nearly a week ago. He should walk on by and leave the man to contemplate his misery in peace.

Yet, Will’s mind could not settle with the notion.

“Count Lecter,” He cautiously addressed him, keeping a distance.

Winston recognised the friendly face and went to say hello. Hannibal gave him a soft pet on the head, the dog nudged and pawed at him.

“I don’t have any food Winston.” The forlorn man informed the canine.

Will warmed at that, “He’s worried you’re distressed. Dogs are good at picking it up.”

“I’m fine Winston.” Hannibal placated the dog, as though he could be reasoned with.

“Go on boy,” Will threw a stick, distracting the dog from pestering Hannibal. Will took a deep breath and approached him with soft steps, taking a seat on the ground next to his employer.

The two men sat amongst the trees and watched the stream peacefully flow through the woodlands.

After a few minutes Hannibal broke the silence, “These woods remind me of my sister Mischa.”

Will stayed quiet, waiting for the man to continue speaking, to get out whatever he was distressed about.

“It should bring me sadness, but instead they bring me contentment.”

“There’s a sense of freedom the forest can bring. You can truly be yourself, without fear of judgement or need for convention.” Will simply responded and lifted his eyes to watch Winston running through a patch of long grass.

“Is that why you’ve made your home here?”

“Am I that obvious?”

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders and stretched his long legs out, his polished shoes nearly touching Will’s muddy boots.

“Yes, I guess is the answer to our question. I know it’s an odd thing to do.” Will sighed.

“I think being yourself is preferable to living your life avoiding other’s perceptions of weirdness.”

“It’s not just perception though is it. There are consequences for being different.”

“People fear what they do not understand. People do not seek to understand as they fear change, opting to live in ignorance rather than alter their views. ”

“Quite the eloquent one aren’t you,” Will said jokingly, nudging the man lightly with his shoulder.

“I endeavour to be,” Hannibal added dryly.

“I know I’m not the first person anyone would go to for sympathy, and not to mention the obvious power difference here, but if you wanted an ear to listen…”

“Thank you Will.”

A few moments passed before Hannibal spoke once more, “Sometimes I feel as though I am not my own person. As if I am living some other man’s life, one that he would be overjoyed with and yet…”

“You can’t compare what you want to what other people want. You can’t guilt trip yourself into being someone you’re not. The person who will suffer the most from that is you.”

“I suppose you’re right Will.”

“My dad used to say, you’re the one you have to live with. People die, people change, and people drift apart. The only thing that’s a guarantee is that you will stay. So you have to find a way to put up with yourself.” Will grimly smiled.

Hannibal pondered on that advice, watching the breeze move the branches of the tall trees.

“But then again, he kicked me out when I was sixteen, declaring I was no son of his, so perhaps don’t take that bastard’s advice.” Will chuckled darkly, indicating that he had obviously made peace with the cruelty delivered to him.

Hannibal smiled at the indifferent tone in the gamekeeper’s voice.

“I’ll bare that in mind. Did you join the forces at that time?”

“Asking after me now?” Will joked and Hannibal blushed lightly at the tease. “No, that was a couple of years later. I mostly picked up odd jobs, working the fields and such.”

Suddenly the heavens opened up, a heavy rainfall broke through the sunshine.

“Oh shit,” Will jumped up. “Winston!”

The dog came running to his master. Will unconsciously grabbed Hannibal’s hand, pulled him up and dragged him to run alongside as they attempted to seek shelter.

They ran though the forest for ten minutes. Will stopped them both as they reached a small cabin. His eyes looked down in the rain at their clasped hands, abruptly dropping Hannibal’s.

“Sorry Sir” Will’s hung his head, a flush forming on his cheeks. He pushed open the door to what Hannibal assumed to be his home.

“Mr Graham-” Hannibal started to speak.

“Just Will, will do.” He interrupted whatever Hannibal was about to say, cringing at the formality of his name. “Come in from the rain.”

Hannibal followed Will’s lead and ducked into the cabin. It was cosy with all the amenities contained to one large room. A fire quietly crackled in the centre of the space, a wooden table located nearby with two chairs, and a cushioned reading chair which had seen better days. It had a small kitchen area, walls lined up with crockery and pans. There was a make shift bookcase assembled from odd panels of spare wood. The shelves were filled to the brim with well-worn books. In the corner of the room stood a bed, again it looked constructed by Will himself, it was sturdy and large enough for two adults. The sheets adorning it were simple in design and a handmade, light blue patchwork quilt sat on top.

Hannibal was fascinated by the homely space. It was a world away from the lavish homes he had lived in all his life. It was very Will, charmingly scruffy and practical. Hannibal easily imagined Will after a long day in the forest, settling down by the fire with a book in hand and Winston cosying up by his feet.

“Thank you Will” Hannibal nodded to him as he stood in the gamekeeper’s home.

Will grunted in acknowledgement as he proceeded to fill a heavy kettle with water.

“Winston.” Will scolded and the dog begrudgingly moved away from where he was lounging in front of the chair by the small fire. Winston huffed at the disturbance.

Hannibal smiled at the bond between the two. Will was a reluctant master of the dog, and Hannibal had a feeling Winston typically ruled the roost when no one else was around.

“You can sit if you want,” Will self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

Hannibal nodded and took a seat in the ragged reading chair.

Will handed the Count a lightly chipped mug full of a brownish liquid that did not smell like his usual morning Earl Grey. Will gave a lopsided smile at Hannibal’s inquisitive sniff.

“Nettle tea,” he explained as he pulled up a wooden chair to sit by the small two person table.

Hannibal, priding himself on having an adventurous palate, took a small sip and found the warm beverage to comfort him to his bones. It was pleasant, if a little earthy.

“It’s enjoyable.”

“It’s free, right from the ground.” Will countered taking a gulp from his mug that was considerably more chipped than Hannibal’s. Hannibal was grateful at the gesture. For all Will’s prickly exterior, he wanted to make the man welcome in his home. 

“Nevertheless, I appreciate it Will.”

Will shyly nodded and stared at the fire, adding a log to keep it burning. A comfortable silence washed over them. Hannibal looked at Will, memorising the way the orange glow illuminated his features in a hope to recapture the moment in his sketchbook at a later date.

“You’re staring again.” Will gave a chuckle at catching Hannibal out.

Hannibal laughed in embarrassment at the reference to the incident earlier in the week, “I’m clearly finding it a challenge not too. I probably should have told you that your beauty has utterly captivated me rather than shown you.”

Will nearly snorted his tea, making an incredulous sound at the positive appraisal.

“You didn’t exactly show me, too shy for that?” Will plucked up some courage to flirt with the man.

“Far from it Will,” Hannibal gave him a sultry look.

Will coughed awkwardly. He didn’t expect the man to return his banter, “Well there’s nothing to be captivated by at any rate. I’m no fair maiden.”

“I would contend I was ensnared the moment I saw a beautiful wild thing walk up to me, despite the stormy expression on his face.” Hannibal teased feeling at ease in Will’s presence, the proper manner shedding a bit more. “And you are far more handsome than a fair maiden,”

Will flushed pink right to his ears, “Don’t know if you typically call your staff beautiful but it’s a bit out of line. Although not the most out of line thing we’ve done. Not to mention-“ he drifted off leaving the unspoken words.

“No, I do not often compliment staff on their looks. I’m assuming your next sentence will refer to the fact society would point out that I, as a man, should not appreciate the aesthetics of another man. Should I ignore the fact that you are the most stunning creature I have seen in all my years?” Hannibal felt emboldened.

Will shifted uncomfortably, “If you weren’t my lord…”

“What? What would you do Will?” Hannibal firmly placed his cup on the table. “Would you insult me in the street, spit in my face and beat me until I somehow removed this essential part of my being. Do you not think I have already tried?”

“Hannibal,” Will frowned at the harsh words, speaking the man’s name for the first time.

“No, I don’t think you would.” Hannibal said, his tone softening. “I saw the look in your face, the glee at being worshiped in such a way by another man.” Will’s dark blue eyes met Hannibal’s and gave him a sad smile before directing his attention back to the fire, opting to say nothing rather than say the wrong thing.

The rain had slowly started to dissipate, the sound on the roof indicating the worst was over.

“Thank you for your hospitality.”Hannibal stood up, shrugging his dark woollen coat over his broad frame. He walked toward the door and was stopped by a hand gripping his forearm. The nobleman turned around to meet Will’s gaze, a look of fear and excitement swirled in his eyes.

To Hannibal’s surprise, Will stepped forward into his space and crashed his lips onto the other man’s. The kiss was filled with a desperate passion. It was messy, eyes closed and lips fighting for dominance. Hannibal lifted his hands to hold the back of Will’s neck, fingertips intertwining with the curled locks of his hair resting just above the collar of his well-worn shirt. In response, Will cupped Hannibal’s jaw, holding him in place with a rough thumb resting just beside his ear, rubbing against Hannibal’s five o’clock shadow.

Still connected, Will took a step forward once more, pressing Hannibal against the hard wooden door that was the entrance to his cabin. Hannibal gave a quiet moan as Will slipped his tongue into his mouth, with a fervent desire that was unlike anything Hannibal had ever experience. Will was consuming him, memorising him, and leaving his imprint on Hannibal as if in a moment he would disappear from his grasp and forget him.

As if either of them could ever forget this moment.

Suddenly, Will pulled away, leaving Hannibal feeling off-kilter and bereft. It took him a short while to compose himself. Will refused to meet his eyes and with tight tension-filled shoulders, he turned around to stare deeply into the fire.

“Will, I-“ Hannibal started to speak, thick with emotion.

“You should go sir,” the coldness in Will’s voice and the return to formal address made Hannibal’s eyes sting with tears. “It’s nearly dusk and you don’t want to catch the next rainfall.”

Hannibal Lecter took a step forward, wanting to reach out to the man, to make him understand, to make him see how greatly he had effected Hannibal, that thepassion behind in the actions he just committed was reciprocated. He thought better of it, seeing a frustration brewing in Will as he loudly clanged the drained cups from the table and busied himself with cleaning them to put them away. Back in their place. As if no other soul had entered his home and the moment between them never occurred. Hannibal felt a stab of hurt at that thought, and taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over his face to gain collectedness.

“Of course, thank you again.” Hannibal didn’t simply mean thanks for the tea and shelter. It was gratitude for allowing Hannibal to see Will, for trusting him with something so precious.

Hannibal left silently. He had walked about ten paces when he heard a loud bang that sounded like a metal pan hitting a wall coming from the cabin, followed by quiet murmuring of comfort to the dog.

He continued walking, knowing his presence would be missed at dinner and dreading the consequences of the spectacle with Alana earlier in the day.


	6. Chapter 6

The fallout from the argument wasn’t as dire as Hannibal had anticipated. Alana profusely apologised for raising her voice. Hannibal noted how she did not express regret for the content of her words, just how they were delivered. Nevertheless, he accepted her apology graciously and conveyed concerns over the topic.

“I did not want to push you and come across untoward, I am conscious of how it looks for a man my age to wed a woman like yourself and sweep her off to a new home far away from familiar faces.” He lied, exaggerating distress over how it appeared to others to add validity to his excuse.

Alana bowed her head in embarrassment, “And here I am demanding you treat me so, how must that look to you. I don’t think you imagined marrying a woman with no self-respect.”

Hannibal’s stomach turned with guilt, he sat down next to her and brushed a dark strand of hair from her face. One finger tilted her chin to lift her head so he could meet her eyes. “This is my doing Alana. Do not berate yourself for having the most basic of human desires. In my attempt to do right by you I have wronged you greatly.”

He truly felt the words he was saying. He did not mean to shame her. Hannibal was deeply repentant for his hand that contributed to the young woman’s experience of indignity at expressing an ounce of sexuality. That was far too common place in their society. Hannibal pushed away the pang of conscience warning him that he had treated her in a similar way to the society that indiscriminately projected shame onto people who felt attraction to the same sex.

“Hannibal,” Alana held onto his hand. “I’m being silly, self-conscious really.”

“You are not.” Hannibal asserted, and in that moment he made a vow to himself. To not harm her anymore than he had already, no matter the expense to himself.

That night, they consummated their union, they had what Alana had hoped for on their first night of marriage. He was gentle with her, almost shy.

In the afterglow, the two lay there side-by-side. Alana sidled up to Hannibal and put a hand on his chest, playing lightly with the dark hair there until Hannibal’s hand stopped her. He did not push her away, but held her hand gently.

“How was it for you?” Alana asked.

Hannibal’s smile felt out of place on his face. “Could you not tell it was enjoyable? It’s quite a mess we’ve made.”

He lifted the sheets and looked down jovially, prodded at a sticky patch on his leg to prove his point.

She laughed at his unusual playfulness, “I know but you were quite quiet, I’m just worried I did something wrong.”

Hannibal turned to her, “I think many men would be envious of me right now.” He avoided placating her with lies of how amazing it was for him. “I’m not a ferocious lover Alana, you married the wrong man for that.”

She shook her head, “I didn’t mean to offend, I just wanted to make sure it was good, for you I mean.”

“Well, I know we’ll be doing it again.” He said jokingly, hoping she didn’t catch the particular wording that omitted ‘ _I want to do it again_ ’ .

“How about you?” He added, turning serious.

“Everything I thought it would be Hannibal.”

Hannibal wondered then, how much she would enjoy it with a partner who could really love her.

Hannibal went for a stroll the next morning, reflecting on the situation. He felt a weight off of his shoulders knowing Alana was happier. They needn’t both be miserable in this marriage. Of course the act of sex with a woman would never be pleasurable, it was intrinsically wrong for him to engage in. The whole time he thought of someone else in order to not cause any more problems. The last thing he needed after their conversation was for him to not be able to get it up. He shuddered at that the thought of the consequences of such a scenario.

Unconsciously, Hannibal walked towards the home of the person he had been fantasising of last night in his marital bed.

“Will,” he called to the man who was chopping wood outside his cabin for the fire in his home. Hannibal stepped closer, giving him a smile which quickly faded when he saw Will’s tense stance.

“Do you need something sir?” Will continued forcefully cutting the logs.

Hannibal would not have this. He stood in front of Will, forcing his attention. “Please look at me when I speak to you Will.”

Will Graham reluctantly put the axe down and focused on his employer’s left ear, avoiding direct eye contact.

Hannibal sighed but allowed it for now, “Do you intend to ignore this situation?”

“What situation?” Will raised an eyebrow sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

If Hannibal weren’t so disconcerted, he would have laughed at the petulance of the man.

“We are attracted to one another.” Hannibal spoke the words that he could not take back. He felt a small sense of relief and a great fear of rejection.

Will’s jaw tightened as his teeth clenched, “Leave it be Sir, please.”

It took all of Hannibal’s effort not to comfort the man, “I don’t think this is fleeting Will.”

“It has to be. It’s done.” Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s, they flashed with alarm and rage.

“Does it _have_ to be?”

“What the hell are you asking me?”

Hannibal didn’t know, but he knew when he saw Will Graham again that he could not ignore his feelings for the man.

The empathetic man who showed him kindness and listened to him when it seemed rarer these days that anyone would. The prickly man who opened his home to Hannibal. The bold man who kissed Hannibal with more passion and desire than he had ever felt in his whole existence, sparking something powerful within him.

“You cannot honestly think this would be a good idea. Aside from the obvious, you are my employer, Sir.” Will spat out the last word.

“The obvious being?”

“Do you need me to fucking say it?”

Hannibal bristled at the man’s anger, despite knowing it was not truly directed at him.

“No, I don’t need you to say it because I know it. I feel the same but I’m sick of guilting myself into being someone who I am not.” Hannibal whispered.

“Don’t you dare,” Will felt the tears sting in his eyes as Hannibal uttered the same words Will spoke to him just the day before. “That was different.”

“I can’t,” Will shook his head letting the tears fall.

“You’re scared.” Hannibal stated.

“Petrified, aren’t you?” Will sniffed, tying to compose himself.

“Of course.” Hannibal gave him a sad smile, stepping towards the man.

“Don’t,” Will paced back to avoid contact.

“Tell me to leave Will. Say you’re disgusted and never want to see my face again. I’ll leave you in peace.” Hannibal swallowed his hurt as he spoke.

“You know I can’t do that.” Will gathered himself and took a shaky breath. “When I kissed you yesterday I thought it could be enough. One kiss and that would be it, then I lost myself in it and I realised it never would be enough. I would always want more, more of you. All you could give me and I would do the same for you.”

Hannibal felt a tightness in his chest at the words.

“You can have more, you can have all of me.” He pleaded.

Will gave a grim laugh, “It wouldn’t end well though, would it?”

Will Graham turned around to walk back to his cabin, head hanging low. “Please leave it Hannibal.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal refused to remain miserable in his grand house, he would walk the grounds with the aim of seeing Will. Not to provoke the man anymore, but in the hopes that he would see Hannibal and realise that everything he wanted he could have. Hannibal tried to remain optimistic. Will Graham’s words allowed him to see that his feelings were reciprocated, but that Will was unwilling to act upon them.

Hannibal noticed after the first time the two men crossed paths in the woods, Will altered his route to avoid bumping into Hannibal again.

On the few accidental occasions when they did meet, Will was polite and professional. He dodged Hannibal’s attempts at meaningful conversations instead opting for, “I have quite a lot on today sir, so please excuse me.”

Each time one of these interactions occurred Hannibal felt a part of his hope chip away, but that did not stop him from strolling through the forest the next day.

Hannibal had resolutely decided that he could not ignore his feelings and would make it clear to Will that those feelings were not short-lived. Aside from Will Graham being physically desirable, something else stirred in Hannibal when Will comforted him the moments before the rain hit that day. Will treated Hannibal as just a man, not a Count nor a Doctor. The prickly exterior held a mischievous and playful thing and Hannibal wanted to know that version Will. The rare smiles that he afforded Hannibal were treasured, and Hannibal wanted to be the reason for their frequency. Not to mention, Will was an intelligent man but chose to hide this behind avoidance and indifference. Will Graham constantly surprised the nobleman.

One Saturday morning Hannibal and Alana went to the local town. Alana was planning her birthday celebrations which was a few weeks from now and wanted to purchase some new party wear. Hannibal agreed to come along, seeing how joyous she was about the upcoming event. Their relationship appeared to be going smoothly since their argument. Alana had settled with the notion that Hannibal was simply a reserved lover and was happy enough to distract herself with being a noblewoman, as her mother once wrote to her in advice. Hence why she was now looking at the most expensive piece of purple silk in the clothing store.

“What do you think?” Alana held up the material for Hannibal’s inspection.

“That is lovely, it compliments your hair colour nicely. I’d suggest daring to go for an open back, with a scoop neck front, demure yet not boring.” Hannibal appraised the piece.

The shopkeeper walked over, “He has good taste, you’ll do well to keep him.”

Hannibal laughed with the older woman.

“I intend to,” Alana gave a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen you here before, are you new to town?”

“Count and Countess Lecter,” Alana informed the shop owner before her husband could speak.

Hannibal frowned at that, his own distaste for the title exempt from the matter, he did not think Alana the sort to boast her status like so.

“Please forgive my forwardness.” The elegant woman apologised at her new patrons, although it did not sound genuine.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Hannibal spoke, Alana’s face clouded with annoyance at his words. “Could you direct me to some of your jewellery that would compliment the dress? Possibly something silver.”

“Of course,” She smiled at the man, the awkwardness of the situation dissipating with his friendly manner. “I can have my assistant take your wife’s measurements and perhaps try on a few gowns in the style you mentioned.”

Hannibal noted how the woman addressed him, sensing her unease at Alana’s assertiveness of their nobility.

“That would be splendid, is that amenable with you Alana?”

“It sounds wonderful.”

The dark-haired lady motioned for her assistant to join them and described a few gowns for Alana to try on. Alana and the assistant moved to the backroom, leaving Hannibal with the owner of the establishment.

“She is quite stunning,” The woman commented as she pulled out several items of interest from behind the counter.

Hannibal hummed in response, keenly focusing on a number of earrings he was drawn towards.

The owner picked up on his reluctance to talk about his wife. She found such coyness an uncommon trait in men his age who had wedded a young beauty such as Alana.

“I think these will match quite nicely,” Hannibal selected a pair of purple sapphire teardrop earrings. “What are your thoughts?”

“They’ll be perfect.” She smiled at him, “You have a talent for this.”

Hannibal laughed, “My sisters doing. She often dragged me from party to party when she was younger. You pick up a few things.”

“She taught you well.”

“In many ways,” Hannibal replied wistfully.

The owner returned the other items under the counter and pulled out another case of jewellery, this one was filled with less ostentatious items.

“I applaud your sales technique, but I am not one for such things.”

“Still you might see something you like.” She smiled gently at him.

Hannibal entertained her as he was still waiting on Alana to finish being measured. He browsed the simple silver rings unimpressed, then closed the case. The woman removed it and then placed a smaller one on the counter.

Hannibal had to chuckle at the brazenness of the woman.

“Perhaps something a bit more practical?” She suggested, eyes smiling at the Count.

Hannibal opened the lid and saw a range of items, his eyes immediately landed on a hand-wrought silver bookmark. Will Graham and his stack of well-loved books came to mind. Hannibal couldn’t, could he?

“Is this for sale?” He held the piece in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship.

“Of course,” She smiled. “If you tell the Mr Price at the end of the street a Mrs Komeda sent you, he will engrave it.” She offered.

Hannibal fancied that idea, “Shall I put the purchases to my name?”

The woman happily totalled up his items and added it to his new account. She made no more mention of the bookmark as she slid the item into plain packing and handed to Hannibal. Before putting the earrings into a luxurious box for his wife.

“I have a few errands to run,” Hannibal told Alana as they stood outside the clothing store. “You may take the horses back, if you do not wish to wait for me.”

“I think I will return home Hannibal,” Alana waved a hand to the horseman waiting on the opposite side of the street by the pub.

He helped her step into the carriage, and spoke to the driver in a low voice. “Could I trouble you to drive back in say an hour? I’m afraid by the time you reach Greenwood, you’ll have to journey straight back.”

“No problem at all Sir, shall I meet you right here?”

“That would be perfect. Thank you, Mr. Zeller.”

The man tipped his hat, gathered the reins and embarked on the journey.

Mr. Price seemed to be a jack-of-all-trades with his shop having an no discerniblefocus from the goods displayed inside. Regardless, Hannibal trusted the woman’s words and walked up to the counter. He rang the bell as there was not a soul in sight.

“Just a minute,” A voice called from the back of the establishment.

After a moment, a man stumbled onto the shop floor and stood by the counter taking in Hannibal’s appearance.

“What can I do for you?” He smiled widely at his new customer.

“Mrs Komeda sent me, I have an item she said you could engrave for me.”

The man laughed, “Oh she must have liked you! Typical she’d use her favour on a dashing man.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re quite a looker.”

Hannibal was quite stunned at the blatant flirtation of the man, “No the favour part, I don’t quite follow.”

Mr. Price waved a hand dismissively, “Oh I just owe her a favour, or rather I lost a bet, anyway it doesn’t matter! May I have a look?”

Hannibal produced the silver bookmark from his pocket.

“Oh what a lovely piece, very fashionable at the moment too. Yes, an inscription would be perfect in the centre. Do you have something in mind? A lovers name perhaps?” Mr. Price hunted for some gossip on the well-dressed man he had never met before.

“A saying. Do you wish for me to write it out? To ensure it is correct.”

“Yes, that would be a good idea!”

Hannibal wrote the words on a piece of paper Mr. Price provided, making sure his writing was clear and he handed it back to the agreeable man.

“Oh that is beautiful,” Mr. Price put a hand to his chest. “I’ll have it ready in about an hour.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal bid his farewell and exited the shop, being careful not to knock over some of the precariously placed items on his way out.

Hannibal decided to pass his time at the local pub. As he entered he was hit with a wall of noise and the smell of beer. He quietly ordered a glass of port and sat on a wooden bench in the far corner of the establishment.

He watched the customers to pass the time, frowning at those too inebriated to care for their manners and smiling at those who were being jovial with new acquaintances who had quickly become friends over the sharing of a pint of ale.

He did not notice that he had drained his own glass until a barmaid came over and asked if he would like another.

“No, thank you. One should be quite enough at this hour.” Hannibal politely told the lady.

“Tell that lot over there,” She laughed and pointed at a particularly rambunctious group by the bar. “I don’t mean to pry but we don’t get a lot of your kind here.”

“My kind?” Hannibal sounded somewhat offended.

Her eyes widened, “Oh no, I just meant that you’re clearly a bit wealthier than our usual customers.” The barmaid motioned to his attire.

He looked down and realised that he did indeed look out of place with the other patrons, “I’ve recently moved here and thought I’d appraise the local establishments.”

Quickly the woman threw her dishcloth onto the table and took a seat opposite Hannibal, whose nose wrinkled a little in disgust at the beer stained cloth landing with a slap near his hand.

“You must be the new owner of Greenwood Hall!”

“A very astute conclusion Miss-“

“Katz. Call me Bev.” She folded her hands on the table, indicating she was intending to stay seated despite the bustle of customers behind her.

“Well, Bev.” The name sounded odd on Hannibal’s tongue. “I am, but I’m curious as to how you knew that?”

“Oh Brian mentioned it a while back and you fit his description, again we don’t get many of your sort here.”

“Brian?”

“Oh, Mr. Zeller!” She explained.

“Ah,” Hannibal nodded. “Should I be concerned over his correct description?” He joked.

“No, no.” Bev laughed, “He just said you were a handsome nobleman.”

She left out the other parts Brian said about the Count Lecter being strange and a little bit terrifying.

Hannibal smiled politely, expecting the woman to leave now she had stated her intrigue about the finely dressed man sitting in the local pub.

“Greenwood is lovely, my mother used to work there when I was younger. I spent my childhood in those woods, they’re quite magical aren’t they?” Bev continued to talk.

“Yes, they are very charming. I walk through them at least once a day, good to clear the mind.”

The barmaid nodded in agreement, then her eyes lit up. “So you must have met Will?”

Hannibal suddenly found the conversation ten times more interesting at the mention of the gamekeepers name, “I know Mr Graham and Winston.”

“Oh him and that dog!” Bev chuckled fondly. Hannibal experienced a wave of envy at the familiarity of the woman, she obviously knew Will Graham well.

“Yes, strange fellow isn’t he?” Hannibal knew the comment would be controversial due to Bev’s apparent liking for Will. He sought to encourage her to speak more of the man in question, to defend him, so that Hannibal could gain every piece of knowledge there was to be had on his Will Graham.

It worked. “I guess to most folk, but Will’s a good man.” Bev chided slightly bristled by Hannibal’s words.

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Hannibal’s tone was almost sardonic.

His table-partner failed to restrain the anger on her features, “Well he is, he did everything he could for Molly regardless of what her family say. Hell, he even gave up Wally after it, although to be fair that kid was a rotter, but still he was the only family Will had. Apart from Winston I guess.”

Hannibal was completely taken aback, not just by the ferociousness of her words, but also by their content. He was dumbfounded and by the look on Bev’s face he did not hide it.

“Oh you didn’t know. I’m sorry, I’m just fed up of people not cutting him any slack and labelling him as this crazy person in the woods.” Bev sighed.

“I think Will is far from ‘crazy’ as you say, yes he is a solitary man, but that does not mean he is not compos mentis and should be outcasted from society.” Hannibal told her, “I would appreciate if you could explain what everyone else seems to know about my gamekeeper.”

Bev stayed seated with Hannibal and told him about Will’s wife Molly Graham, who had passed away last winter. She talked about how Molly’s family blamed Will for taking her away to the middle of no-where, far from her family, and so they did not make it in time to visit their daughter in her dying days. She mentioned Molly’s son, Wally, who’s father passed years before Will came into their lives. Wally was a troubled boy, preferring to cause havoc with the towns lads than run wild in the forest like a boy his age should. And that, despite their differences, Will tried to be both parents for the boy who was not of his blood. It was inevitable that Molly’s child would be sent away to live with his relatives when Will could not cope anymore.

With each sentence that Bev spoke, Hannibal’s heart crept into his throat. He was mixture of emotions: sorrow for Will to have experienced such a loss, jealousy that someone else had been allowed to love Will and have it returned, and anger that Will did not tell him about his wife. He felt somewhat led on. Perhaps this was a game to Will, to expose Hannibal’s affections for the man and mock him.

“Thank you for explaining Miss Katz, I’ll send him your regards.” With that Hannibal stood to leave. His expression confused Bev. It was devoid of emotion as if a fortress had been built between him and the outside world. As he left she mused the irony that the two men were more alike with their mental barriers than they may ever know.

Hannibal paced quickly down the street and almost crashed into the door of Mr. Price’s shop.

“Whoah there, someone’s eager!” Mr. Price exclaimed.

Hannibal apologised and stalked up to the shop counter.

“Here it is.” The owner handed over the bookmark with the new inscription, he delicately opened the tissue paper so Hannibal could study his work.

Hannibal quietly said, “Thank you Mr. Price, your handcraft is wonderful.” And it was, the letters flowed in beautiful cursive. It was simple yet effective. However, Hannibal could not muster the enthusiasm he had initially felt when he purchased the piece, now questioning Will Graham’s place in his life.

Mr. Price noted the Count’s solemn manner, “Beautiful work could never do justice to the beautiful words. They’ll love it.” He gave Hannibal an encouraging look.

“I hope you are right Mr. Price. How much do I owe you?”

“Not a penny.”

“No, Mr. Price I insist.”

“I refuse! I’m a man of my word and Mrs Komeda would have my hide if I went back on her favour. Consider yourself a lucky man that she used it on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed meeting some familiar faces in this chapter, despite the dramatic ending! Hannibal and Will are sooo close to getting together, I promise your patience will be rewarded!


	8. Chapter 8

Will Graham hadn’t encountered Count Lecter in a whole week. The absence of the man effected him more than he cared to admit. Will told himself that he had no right to feel dejected, he had rejected Hannibal’s advances and proceeded to act aloof whenever he saw the man after all. That reasoning didn’t stop the ache he felt when he watched the sunset at the end of each day and mentally added to the number of days he experienced the deprivation of Hannibal’s company.

Abigail dropped by the woods early one morning and set out into the forest with Will. She was picking some wild flowers for an arrangement she planned to make for Hannibal’s study. The man often commented on her floristry skill and guided her on the meanings of flowers. Abigail thought she would put the bouquet in his study, as he had been forlorn all week. He spent so much time in the woods that wildflowers seemed appropriate.

“You seem grumpier than usual.” Abigail commented as Will walked along the stream with her, Winston, of course, accompanying the two.

Will gave her a sarcastic eyebrow raise.

“What! That’s my way of asking if you’re okay. I know if I just asked ‘are you okay’ would just say ‘I’m fine’, even thought it’s obvious you’re not.” She rambled.

“I’m fine.” Will threw a stick far in front of them for Winston to run after, the dog went bounding off.

Abigail rolled her eyes at her walking partner.

“Who are they for anyway? Special someone?” Will teased the young woman about the flowers she was gathering, and gave her a rare smile.

“What’s it to you!” She playfully remarked back.

Will waggled his eyebrows and jumped over a log in their path.

“Marissa isn’t the flower sort.” Abigail tested the waters on the topic of her lover.

Will stopped in his tracks and turned to the girl. Abigail swallowed the taste of fear of rejection as concern washed over Will’s face. The concern slowly turned into a soft smile. Abigail audibly sighed in relief.

“You’ve told her?” He asked.

“Yes, she feels the same.”

“She makes you happy?” Will Graham walked towards her.

“So much, Will.”

“Well, that’s what matters then.” The scruffy man put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tears threatening to escape Abigail’s eyes.

“Thank you Will.”

“What for?” He pulled back wiping a stray tear off her freckled cheek.

“You know what.”

“How could I judge you Abi?” Will shrugged his shoulders.

“Will-“

He continued to walk onwards, “Come on, I think there are some daisies this way.”

Abigail let the subject drop, she knew better than to push Will on the matter as much as she wanted to say the words left unspoken.

A few months ago, after Molly’s death, Abigail had visited Will’s cabin to check up on him. He was drunk, indulging in too many whiskies to wash his sorrows away. It was then that he slurred something about Molly never totally accepting him and that in the last few days of her life his wife’s demeanour towards him dramatically changed. Will had told Molly that he found other men attractive as well, and then reassured his partner that he loved her but needed to tell her this essential part of himself. He couldn’t lie when the topic had come up in passing conversation. Perhaps it was a result of emotions running high, but Will wanted Molly to know fully the man she had married.

Abigail’s heart broke when he mumbled this and by the look on Will’s face the next morning, he remembered the whole thing. The two made a silent pact to not speak about that night, opting instead to argue over who would cook breakfast. Abigail won and Will begrudgingly made them toast.

Presently, they were wandering around a clearing with long grass littered with bright wildflowers. Abigail picked them in silence while Will played with Winston.

“So who are they for if not Marissa?” Will called breaking Abigail’s concentration as she sat on the ground, assembling the bouquet with some ribbon she brought with her.

“They’re for Hannibal.” Abigail continued arranging the greenery around the pastel flowers. “He prefers the simpler pieces, rather than the ostentatious ones Alana likes, I thought something just for him would lift his spirits.”

Will’s breath sharpened and Abigail’s gaze snapped to his face. Will’s expression was stormy and unreadable, “Will?”

“Who is Alana?” His voice didn’t sound like his own.

Abigail walked over to the man, confused by the change in mood. “Hannibal’s wife.”

“That bastard.” He whispered, fortitude crumbling.

“Will? What’s happened?”

“He left out that very important detail when he came to proposition me after I kissed him.” Will Graham almost shouted.

Abigail’s eyes widened and she grabbed Will’s shoulders. “Will, you kissed him?”

“That’s what I said didn’t I!” Will’s voice echoed through the field.

He looked at her apologetically for the anger in his tone, and then stalked off, whistling for Winston to follow.

Abigail grabbed her flowers lying on the floor and ran after the man.

“Will! Will! Just stop, please you’re quicker than me,” Abigail stumbled over a tree stump and hit the ground. She groaned as the force winded her. Will Graham turned around, quickly walking back to her, and knelt by her side.

“Are you okay?” Worry clouded his blue-green eyes.

“Uh-“ Abigail pulled a twig from her hair. “Yeah. Nothing’s broken.”

“No, you just look like you’ve been rolling around in the dirt with Winston.” A hand helped her stand up.

“Oh, thank god the flowers are saved.” She tidied them up a little.

“Yeah, you just nearly got a mouthful of soil to protect them. Next time drop them and use your hands to break your fall, not your face!” Will shook his head at the girl who was dusting her pinafore.

“Will,” She started to speak now she finally had his attention. “He’s utterly miserable.”

Will huffed, “Oh yes, I’m sure it’s very taxing being a Count, waltzing around your manor house.”

“You know that’s not fair.”

“So you’re protecting him now?”

“No, he should have told you. He probably knew your reaction would be this, or worse.”

“Well, he was damn right on that!”

“Will,” Abigail put a small hand on his arm. “Maybe he wanted, just for a moment, to forget all that and be himself. With you.”

Will’s fury fizzled into sadness as he recalled the conversations he had with the nobleman. He remembered the despair on Hannibal’s face the day that Will found him sitting on the floor of the forest.

Abigail saw the anger calm in Will as his breathing slowed down. “Come back with me to the house, talk to him, then you know if he was deceiving you to intentionally hurt you.”

“Abi-“

“Will, if it was me talking about Marissa what would you say?” She pleaded.

Will felt cheated at the tactic the young woman employed, she knew what Will would say: hear them out, get the full story.

Slowly, he nodded his head and Abigail keenly took his rough hand. Will didn’t know whether it was to comfort or to prevent him from running away.

It was midday and Hannibal was reading in the drawing room with Alana when there was a knock at the door leading to the room.

“Come in,” his voice rang with authority.

“Doctor Lecter,” Abigail curtseyed in the doorway.

Alana’s expression became cold, she did not like how close the young woman was with her husband, the auburn haired girl was much too manipulative for her taste, she hid behind a veil of innocence. Alana was sure of it. Hannibal, on the other hand, smiled at Abigail and beckoned her forward.

“Come in Abigail.”

She shifted awkwardly, not quite entering the room fully, “Um Mr. Graham is here to see you Sir.”

Hannibal’s face remained nonchalant, despite the confusion and bit of fury running through his mind.

“The gamekeeper, what’s he doing here? I thought he usually stays in the forest.”

Alana spoke, lifting her headroom her intricate embroidery.

Abigail cringed at the inference that Will was not welcome anywhere near the manor house.

“Why does he request my presence, Abigail?”

“He wants to speak to you about the Fallow deer, he would come inside but he didn’t want Winston to bring in the dirt.” Abigail explained, twisting the truth, she knew the deer population on the estate was growing and Will was concerned about over-grazing, he just didn’t need to speak to Hannibal about it.

Hannibal got up, marked the page in his book and set it onto the coffee table next to his chair.

“Winston?” Alana questioned feeling slightly out of the loop.

“His dog,” Abigail simply informed her.

“Lead the way Abigail,” Hannibal motioned with his arm and followed her down the hallway and through the bustling kitchen, out the back entrance of the house.

Will Graham stood sheepishly by the steps and spoke as Hannibal Lecter approached him, “Walk about the grounds with me?”

Hannibal stayed silent but followed the other man’s steps across the lawn, Winston in following loyally.

Will opened and shut his mouth before deciding he couldn’t think of the right words to say.

“Is it overpopulation you’re concerned about?” Hannibal started the conversation.

“What?”

“The deer? Abigail said you wanted to speak to me regarding them.” Hannibal folded his hands behind his back, taking long strides to match his companion’s fast pace.

Will gave a genuine laugh, and Hannibal longed to hear it again before it had even finished. “That’s technically a lie.”

The Count looked at him confused, “If not that then I am perplexed as to why we are in conversation?”

Will halted when they were under the cover of the forest.

“Am I missing something Will? The last time we had a full discussion, you made your thoughts on keeping my company quite clear.” Hannibal’s formal tone shocked the gamekeeper. By keeping him at arms length had Will pushed the nobleman too far?

“It wasn’t just about ‘keeping company’ though, was it?” Will sighed and ran a hand over his face, “I don’t think I could just have your company.”

“No, you desire all of me as you said. But you don’t actually want it.” Hannibal’s toned turned bitter.

“It’s not that Hannibal.” The Count softened at his name being spoken.

“I understand your reservations, but the moment I abide by your request to leave you alone you then proceed to come up to the manor and talk to me.”

Will Graham let out a noise of frustration, “This isn’t even what I wanted to talk to about.”

Hannibal held his hands out to his sides, palms turned up, as if to indicate ‘ _say it then_ ’.

“When were you going to tell me about your wife? Before or after you had your way with me?”

The audacity of him, Hannibal thought and before he knew it the words left his mouth in a spit of fury, “Maybe at the same time you told me of yours.”

Will’s eyes shone with anger, “Mines dead. It’s a little different propositioning a widow to propositioning a married man, don’t you think?”

“I was under the impression that as you knew of me, you knew of my wife too.” Hannibal took a deep breath to calm his annoyance and felt slightly relieved seeing Will do the same, “I see now that I was mistaken.”

“I thought you were hiding her from me.” The gamekeeper spoke in a small voice.

“Will,-"

“You can understand that, right? Why I would be…worried?”

Hannibal nodded, a lock of hair falling out of place, dangling on his forehead. “I know because I felt the same when I heard about Molly. I thought you were mocking me, playing with my affection for you, when in reality you did not feel that way about me.”

“I do Hannibal, you have no idea.”

“So you married her out of obligation, like Alana and I?”

“Is that what your marriage is, an obligation?”

Hannibal looked Will in his stormy eyes and whispered, “Yes.”

Will reached out to grasp Hannibal’s hand, cold fingers intertwining with each other .

“I didn’t truly love Molly. I found her desirable and we had a good time, but deep down…”

Hannibal’s hand tightened at the words.

“Oh come on, you of all people cannot comprehend attraction to multiple genders?” Will pulled at the man’s hand, his tone light.

“I do Will, I do.”

“But that’s not how you feel?” Will would be damned if he was the only one baring his soul here.

“No, but I can understand.” Hannibal’s ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “I gravitate towards men.” He told Will, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

“So your marriage?”

“It was a necessity. After Mischa and my father died, I became the heir. Therefore, I need to carry on the bloodline.”

“Fucking nobility and their fucking bloodlines.” Will cursed, feeling his temper surge at the situation Hannibal was simply born into.

Hannibal laughed at the use of profanity, “Indeed. If I don’t keep the title in the immediate family, it goes to my uncle, who would essentially make my mother homeless.”

“A heavy burden to bear, but there was no hesitation I imagine.” Will said softly, understanding how Hannibal would sacrifice his own happiness for his family.

“I would rather condemn myself to a life of unfulfillment than watch my mother suffer anymore.”

The two continued walking, hands still clasped together. The afternoon sun filteredthrough the trees casting shadows on the forest floor. The serenity of the nature calmed them both from their intense discussion.

“Where does this leave us?” Will spoke into the peaceful setting.

“Exactly where we were this morning Will. If you would rather I left you alone then I will agree to do just that.”

Will Graham turned to Hannibal and took a step forward, “I think we both know we can’t do that.”

Will kissed Hannibal, ever so gentle, and then pulled away before Hannibal had a chance to react.

“Should we say six o’clock tomorrow morning? I’ll meet you by my cabin.” 

Will Graham walked away, deeper into the woods. Hannibal stood there, dumbfounded at the change in the man’s actions. He softly pressed his fingertips to his lips, not quite believing the tenderness Will gave so willingly to him. The Count was shocked out of his reverie when Winston charged passed him, following his owner.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just rising across the treetops as Hannibal Lecter approached the forest. Despite his nervousness, he had a feeling that today would be just as beautiful as the blue morning sky. Fallen branches and twigs snapped under Hannibal’s walking boots as he strode further into the woods. The wildlife scattered at the presence of an intruder in their land.

Will’s cabin was as quiet as the rest of the woodland. The only indication of his existence being the smoke pouring steadily out of the chimney. Hannibal’s fingers twisted in the pockets of his overcoat, his thoughts raced a hundred miles a minute: Should he knock or wait outside? Was he too early? Was he late? Had Will meant today?

He had been loitering outside the wooden home for around five minutes, when Will Graham suddenly opened the door.

“I was waiting for you to knock.” Will gave him a nervous look.

Hannibal laughed, “I was waiting for you to come out.”

Will joined in with the laughter, breaking the tension and the silence of the forest.

“Did you have breakfast?”

Hannibal shook his head. He thought about eating that morning, but then his stomach reminded him about his apprehension of the day and he could not evenstand the sight of his morning cup of tea.

“Neither have I. Do you want some?” Will opened the door to his home a wider, clearly inviting Hannibal in. The nobleman stepped into the warmth of the cabin, he stood inside the room, feeling a bit lost.

“You can sit if you want.” Will encouraged as he rummaged around the kitchen gather utensils to make eggs with toast, his back facing Hannibal. “Did you want tea? I don’t actually have any coffee, it’s too expensive.” 

Hannibal took off his coat and silently placed it on a hook by the door. He toed off his boots, with the intention of keeping Will’s home clear of any mud or debris he picked up on his walk over to the cabin.

As Will talked, Hannibal stepped over to him to the kitchen area. Will Graham jumped slightly as he turned and hit Hannibal’s shoulder face first. He then focused on the man’s expression. A surge of desire rippled through Will and he dropped the frying pan he was holding, it made a clanging sound as it hit the counter.

“I thought we could pretend to be able to hold a conversation before we fucked.” Will rose a sultry eyebrow.

Hannibal’s maroon-brown eyes darkened at Will’s words. Then he grasped Will by the waist, arms encircling him, and kissed him. Will lifted his arms up to hold Hannibal’s shoulders, keeping him steady as he lost himself in the passionate kiss. Will’s teeth nipped at Hannibal’s bottom lip, and he was granted entrance, tongue eagerly exploring Hannibal’s mouth. It was just as erotic as their first kiss in the very cabin they now stood in. Perhaps more so as they took their time to truly appreciate the moment, they were in no rush now.

Will stepped forward so that Hannibal was pressed against the kitchen counter. The gamekeeper tilted his crotch to Hannibal’s body, showing him the obvious effect the kissing had on his body.

Hannibal moaned as he felt Will’s arousal come into contact with his own and proceeded to thrust his hips, seeking friction. The man gasped and pulled away from the kiss. Will looked up at Hannibal, giving him an alluring look before leading him into the middle of the room.

Hannibal pushed Will with gentle force onto the old reading chair. Will sat down, eyes never leaving Hannibal as the man gracefully lifted his tailored trousers to accommodate for him lowering to kneel on the floor in front of Will. Hannibal’s knees hit the cold floor, and he couldn’t spare a moment to care for the stiffness in his bones tomorrow. His fervour removed thoughts of anything else apart from the glorious man looking down at him.

Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal’s long fingers to trace Will’s evident erection concealed by the woollen trousers he wore. Hannibal gave the Will a wide smile, sharp canines on full display, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“Will, please tell me you need this.” Hannibal spoke, lust drenching his voice.

Need, not want. Need implying a sense of desperation. Need being something you cannot exist without. Not something they simply wanted. This was something they needed, needed to share with one another.

“I need you Hannibal,” Will replied, anticipation building.

With that Hannibal undid the buttons on Will trousers and pulled his cock out. He weighed Will’s manhood in his hand, dark eyes appraising. Hannibal dragged a hand agonisingly slow over the length his lover, then ran a thumb across the slit on the flushed cockhead, playing with the wetness gathering there. Will gasped and thrusted his hips, craving more attention. Hannibal unconsciously ran his tongue over his top lip and Will stared at the glistening trail it left behind on his mouth.

Hannibal glanced up with an expression that Will could only describe as a sinful worship. Will was overcome with the passion of it, it took his breath away to be cherished in such a way. Somehow the expression turned even more salacious as Hannibal grasped the base of Will’s cock and leaned his head downwards.

Will Graham’s fingers tightened on the threadbare arms of the chair. Hannibal maintained eye contact with Will, licking his length, concentrating on running his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft. The gamekeeper gave a shameless moan as Hannibal took him in his mouth completely, enveloping him in the wet warmth. Hannibal bobbed his head a few of times, working the thick cock in a slow rhythm, bringing Will closer to the edge, before suddenly pulling off with an audible pop.

Hannibal closed his eyes momentarily, savouring the taste of Will’s precum. He then cleared his throat before speaking to the panting man sat at his mercy. “You have a decision to make Will.”

“What Hannibal?” Will formulated the words with a great deal of effort.

Hannibal stood elegantly, now towering over his seated lover. His grey plaid suit jacket came off, slender fingers then worked the buttons on his matching waistcoat. Will watched with awe at the distinguished man in front of him, palming his aching cock.

“You can either use my mouth or,” The waistcoat was then hurriedly thrown onto a dining chair, “you can make love to me?”

Will’s eyes widened. There was no question in his mind. “I want you Hannibal. I meant it when I said I want all of you.”

Hannibal’s stomach flipped at the words, at being wanted by someone who saw all his facets and the feelings it brought to the surface. Uncertainty lingered at the situation as he believed this sort of passion was far from the reaches of men like him. There was also a warm comfort to be had in it, in wanting to give himself to Will. Mostly though, Hannibal was impassioned by the context in which the words were spoken.

Striding across the space to Will’s kitchen, Hannibal grabbed a half-full bottle of oil sitting on the shelf above the stove.

Will shook out of his reverie and followed, taking ahold of Hannibal’s empty hand, he led them to the bed in the corner of the room. Will took the glass bottle from the other man’s hand and placed it on the small table next to the bed.

They took great pleasure in removing each others clothing; alternating items as they went, until just their underwear was the only layer that remained.

Will gave a sly expression before sliding Hannibal’s underweardown his long, athletic legs. Will looked down at Hannibal’s naked body, taking in the thicket of hair on his chest, slight softness of his stomach, and his uncut cock standing fully erect. Will gave Hannibal’s stiffness a press, giving some relief to the intense ache that had been neglected since he got on his knees before Will. Hannibal gave a deep moan at the sensation of Will’s rougher hand against his sensitive flesh.

Hannibal, growing impatient, moved away to release Will from his remaining piece of clothing,admiring the gamekeepers’ exquisite body as he went.

“Even the most finest of artists would throw away their fortunes for a chance to paint you.” Hannibal murmured and Will gave an embarrassed huff at the attention.

Will cupped Hannibal’s rearpulling him flush to his body. The two kissed again, pressing against each other, revealing in the feeling of each other. Hands in hair, fingers tracing muscles brushing the hard lines were they met softness, and palms spreading against chests.

Will pulled away from this kiss, still remaining in their embrace, and whispered with a hint of nervousness, “How do you want to do this?”

“I want you inside me,” Hannibal answered in the same low tone, grazing Will’s earlobe. Will almost groaned out loud at those words dripping with unadulterated desire.

“Have you…” Will drifted off, leaving the implication in the air.

Hannibal’s lips travelled further, now brushing Will’s collarbone. “A few times, when I was a young man.”

“How was it?”

“Inexperienced and rushed, but those descriptions more a representation of the partner rather than the act of anal sex itself.”

Will took a deep breath at that, “I’ve never…I don’t. Of course I’ve had sex but-“

“Only with a woman.” Hannibal finished for him, brushing the soft curls on Will’s neck, a sensation they both found comfort in. “It’s fine Will, I’ll be there the whole time. I’m sure there will be things we can teach each other and can perfect with practice.” He teased and Will gave him a small smile.

Still sensing his tension Hannibal spoke seriously, making sure to maintain eye contact with his lover. “Will, we do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. If this is all you want, I will happily stand here with you, holding you, being with you. I’m grateful you allow me your company, anything more is a blessing.”

Will’s confidence was bolstered by Hannibal’s words, “I want to do this Hannibal. I want to make love to you. I just don’t want to disappoint.”

“Oh Will, you could never do that.” Hannibal kissed his forehead lovingly and Will felt a lump in his throat. No one had ever spoke such kind words to him or treated him as something to be honoured. It almost removed the hurt from the countless times others had expressed discontent with him.

“Come on then,” Will pulled Hannibal onto the bed with him.

Hannibal positioned himself with his back supported by Will’s pillows, reached for the bottle on the side table, and poured a generous amount of oil onto the fingers of his dominant hand. Will watched with curiosity burning in his gaze.

Hannibal’s brushed digits to his entrance, teasing the hole, before inserting a fingertip pass the ring of the muscle. When he adjusted to the intrusion he pumped his lubricated finger in and out, adding another as he loosened to the motion. A look of pleasure flashed across his face. Will’s breathing sped up watching the man prepare himself, and Hannibal gave him a heavy lidded look.

Will moved to sit on his haunches between Hannibal’s long legs. He looked at the nobleman working his fingers into himself with pure indulgence and fascination, knowing he intended to replace fingers with Will’s cock eventually.

“You can touch me Will, the build up to sex can be just as pleasurable as the act itself. Of course, do not feel pressured-“ Hannibal was cut off by Will delicately touching the rim where Hannibal’s fingers were penetrating.

“Pass me the bottle.” His voice low, and Hannibal obeyed the command happily.

Will oiled his fingers and replaced Hannibal’s, the action drew a moan from Hannibal’s lips.

Will pumped his fingers in and out. It was tight, so very tight. He felt his cock ache even more at the thought of being inside Hannibal’s warmth.

Then, “Will!” Hannibal almost shouted.

“Are you okay?” Will panicked moving to remove his fingers.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Hannibal glared with a face full of desire.

“Good?” Will raised an eyebrow, his fingers remaining inside the man.

“You have no idea.”

“Shall I try it again?” Will laughed lightly, proud he could elicit such a reaction from the man. His fingers crooked slightly, exploring for the spot he hit before.

“It’s the prostate Will, feel for ahh-” Hannibal moaned.

Will’s expression was radiant.

“I need you now Will, I can’t hold off if you keep going.” Hannibal attempted to nudge the bottle lying on the bed towards Will with his foot.

Will rubbed the oil onto his cock, groaning as he gave it a few cursory tugs. He held his length to Hannibal’s hole, teasing the rim with the head of his shaft, rubbing oil and pre-come over the puckered entrance.

“Please Will,” Hannibal whined in desperation.

Will gently pushed into Hannibal, cautious of hurting the other man, and having to restrain himself with each movement as the sensation of being sheathed by Hannibal’s warmth filled Will with bliss.

When Will was fully seated into Hannibal he looked straight into his eyes and whispered to him, “You feel unbelievable.”

Hannibal reached for Will’s hand and gave it a squeeze, desire vibrating off of him as he delighted in the feeling of Will filling him up. “So do you Will. It’s okay, you can move now."

Will moved his hips steadily, delighting in the feeling of Hannibal around him. Spurred on by Hannibal’s encouraging vocalisations of pleasure, Will increased his pace, thrusting rhythmically, hands gripping into Hannibal for leverage.

Hannibal’s moans became more frequent as Will pounded into him with a purpose, the bed frame shaking at the force. Their eyes met, seeing the carnal passion echoed in one another, turned them both on even more. It sparked something in Will.

“You like that?” Will panted, confidence boosted, refusing to interrupt the movement of his hips. “Fuck, you feel so good. God, it’s like you were made for me.”

Hannibal gave a whine at Will’s words. Then Will sharply thrusted into Hannibal, angling to hit his prostate.

“Will please!”

“Please what Hannibal?” Will teased.

“Touch me.” Hannibal closed his eyes, delighting in the unrestrained pleasure that was so unlike any other he had ever felt before.

Relentless pace continuing, Will reached for Hannibal’s cock. He gave Hannibal’s length some sloppy strokes, attempting to match it to the intense rhythm of his hips.

“I’m so close Hannibal. Fuck! Tell me you’re close.”

“Will,” The lustful utterance of his name was telling enough.

“Let me feel you come, Hannibal.” Will grunted.

Hannibal’s orgasm surged through him, white streaks spurting over Will’s hand that continued to pump the throbbing shaft.The feeling of Hannibal clenching around him stirred Will to climax. Hips stuttered and he gave a guttural groan, painting the inside the man, who was technically his employer, with come.

The sound of panting filled the room. After a moment, Will pulled his now soft cock out of Hannibal. If it were physically possible, his dick would have been moved by the sight of his seed dripping from Hannibal’s hole. Hannibal shivered slightly at the sensation of the warm liquid leaking from him, delighting in the debauchery of it.

Will reluctantly left the bed to wash the sticky residue from his hand and wetted a cloth. As Will returned Hannibal went to sit up, but he pushed him back down and spread the man’s legs. Will cleaned Hannibal with the washcloth, gently manoeuvring the man.

Neither spoke, still enjoying the post-coital bliss. Hannibal’s heart warmed at Will taking care of him and did not find any shame in letting the gamekeeper see him in such a vulnerable state.

When finished, Will put the cloth aside and joined Hannibal lying on the bed, positioning himself on his side, arm behind his head and facing Hannibal. Hannibal shifted, copying Will’s position.

He gave Will a gentle smile, nothing but adoration for the beautiful man staring back at him. Hannibal reached for Will’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Will gave a musical laugh, “You’re glowing.”

“So are you.” Hannibal quipped back.

Will gave him a playful kick in the leg.

“Sorry if it got a bit weird.”

“How so Will?”

“I don’t know the talking, it’s not for everyone.”

“I enjoyed it, in fact I’m hoping there’s more of where that came from and I look forward to hearing it.”

Will gave him a sly smile in response and then his face fell noticeably.

“What is it?” Hannibal was concerned, he pushed some of Will’s hair aside that had stuck to his forehead with sweat, and cupped the side of his face.

“It’s going to sound strange.”

“I do wish you would stop berating yourself so. You, and your feelings are valid Will. More so, I wish to hear them.”

Will sighed deeply then he inhaled the smell of his home. Sex and something distinctly Hannibal lingered in the air. It was a scent Will could get very used to.

Will closed his eye before he spoke, “I feel guilty at not feeling guilty.”

Hannibal hummed, “I think I understand.”

“I’m essentially your paramour right? You’re married to Alana. I should feel guilt, I should feel disgust. And yet…”

“Yet you do not feel those things that you expect you should.” Hannibal continued Will’s sentence.

Will shook his head against the pillow and whispered, “I feel euphoric.”

“So do I Will. More significantly, I feel seen by you.”

“I do Hannibal, see you, and you see me in ways others do not, ways they cannot.” Will spoke, “Do you hate her?”

“If I hated her then that would mean I would have to hate myself. I put her in this position Will. I only hate the situation we all find ourselves in, but please let’s not spoil our haven with thoughts of the outside world.” Hannibal explained pulling the man close to him.

Will nodded, understanding the man entirely, this was just for them. He shuffled closer to Hannibal, pressing up against one another, noses nearly touching.

“You are magnificent.” Hannibal whispered.

“Thank you Hannibal,” Will eyes shone with unshed tears. One escaped, creating a lonely wet trail down his soft cheek. Hannibal thumbed it away.

“You will forever be welcome Will. Thank you for sharing this part of yourself with me.”

Rain poured down outside, the sound of droplets splashed against the window. Will buried his head into the warm crook of Hannibal’s neck, lips touching the pulse point lightly.

Hannibal ran his hand through the man’s brown curls absentmindedly as he watched the weather worsen outside. He smiled to himself, memorising the feeling of perfect tranquility with the man he was falling deeply for.

Will’s stomach growled loudly and the two men laughed at the interruption.

“You never did make me breakfast.” Hannibal looked down at Will’s peaceful face, still a little flushed from their love making.

“Hmm I got distracted,” Will snuggled into the side of Hannibal tighter.

“Shall I make you some food before you drift off to slumber?” Hannibal offered.

“You’re the one who tired me out!”

“Trust me, your exuberance is appreciated.” Hannibal pulled away and Will’s arms flopped back onto the bed, already missing the comfort of the man who was now gliding confidently to the kitchen, fully naked. Will took in the man’s form; perfect posture, strong shoulders, a lithe body that was starting to show hints of softness, and his very lovely buttocks.

“Now you’re staring.” Hannibal threw over his shoulder as he mixed up a range of ingredients Will didn’t even know he possessed.

“Hard not too,” Will smirked and sat up in bed, enjoying the view.

The rest of the morning was relaxed. The two ate the best breakfast Will could ever remember eating, questioning how on earth Hannibal could make eggs taste so good.

“A little seasoning does help Will.” The older man teased the gamekeeper who could only describe his cooking habits as perfunctory.

Afterwards they reluctantly got dressed, and sat by the fire, discussing everything and anything, getting to know each other more. Will opened up about his upbringing and his pure empathy, explaining how he preferred to have little contact with others due to it. In return Hannibal told Will about Mischa and how time had encouraged her absence to become a dull ache rather than the crippling pain he pushed aside on the first few days of her death.

Their deep conversation was interrupted by Will’s loud yawn. He had been fighting his tiredness in favour of spending every second possible with Hannibal.

“Did you sleep much last night?” He enquired as Will attempted to stifle his yawn with his hand.

“Not really, couldn’t settle. Plus you exhausted me, it’s been a long time since I’ve entertained such a rigorous form of exercise.”

“Hmm we’ll have to build up your stamina then.”

“I didn’t think there was anything wrong with my stamina, you’re lucky I didn’t blow my load when you got down on your knees.” Will winked at Hannibal, enjoying the freedom of the conversation.

Hannibal gave Will a mischievous smile, “Does watching a Count kneel do it for you?”

Will Graham looked at Hannibal with a serious expression, “No. It’s you kneeling that does it for me.”

“I wish to see you tomorrow,” Hannibal asked with a hopeful glance at Will.

“Careful now, I might think you’re becoming attached.” Will joked before saying, “Tomorrow is Sunday, right?”

Hannibal nodded in response to his question.

“Well, technically it’s my day off so I don’t get paid to spend time with my employer.” Will teased and Hannibal lightly jabbed his side, his face clearly displaying his enjoyment at seeing the playful side of Will appearing in such great quantities today. “Yes, I would like to see you. Would late afternoon be okay for you?”

“Of course Will.” Hannibal stood up, taking their emptied mugs over to the kitchen to wash. “I shall leave you to sleep then.”

“You’re leaving?” Will nonchalantly played with the pages from the book he had left on the table from the night before.

“I think it would be best. You are exhausted.” Hannibal dried his hands on an old towel.

“You must be tired too. Stay here, with me.” Will hated the pleading in his voice.

Hannibal’s eyes avoided the other man. “I should be getting back to the house.”

“Oh! Of course,” Will spoke quietly. A sadness darkened the atmosphere of the room.

“Will,” Hannibal walked to him, arms open, hoping he would not be turned away from an embrace. Will leant into the hug, nestling his face into the warmth of Hannibal’s solid chest, whose head rested a top of Will’s curls.

“It’s okay Hannibal, I just forgot for a moment.”

Hannibal sighed deeply, “I do not wish to hurt you Will. Please say now if you do not wish to partake in this.”

“In you, you mean.” Will shrugged his shoulders in a defeated manner. “It’s complicated, but Hannibal I can’t bear the thought of not seeing you in this way again. Hell, the last week left me feeling lost without your presence.”

Hannibal pulled his head away, looking down at the gamekeeper. “Even if you did everything you could to avoid me?”

Will extracted himself from Hannibal’s arms and sat on his bed, bouncing a little from the force of him throwing his weight. “You have more of an effect on me than you know. Besides look what happens when I don’t avoid you.”

“Please don’t let us part in this way.”

Will gave Hannibal a smile, he could not bring himself to blame the man who held his affections. “I’m fine Hannibal, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He spoke softly and then tucked under the covers of his bed.

“Tomorrow Will,” Hannibal replied and watched the man go to sleep almost immediately as his head hit the pillow.

Before he left the cabin, Hannibal retrieved an item from his coat pocket. It was thesilver bookmark he purchased a few days ago in town. He brought it with him in hopes of presenting it to Will, however knowing the man would reject such a gift, Hannibal thought it more appropriate to simply leave it in his lovers possession.

He quietly opened the well-worn novel sitting on the small table where they had eaten their breakfast a couple of hours before. Hannibal flitted through the pages until he found where Will had marked his place in the thick paperback. He slid the metal in between the pages, and smoothed over the folded corner acting as a make-shift bookmark.

Hannibal impulsively ran a finger over the engraving on the silver piece, a smile spread upon his face as he mused that it was the perfect inscription for the day they had shared. ‘ _Remember tonight...for it is the beginning of always’_

Then Hannibal replaced the book back onto the table and exited the cabin, giving Will’s sleeping form a longing glance as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was shining on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Will Graham was standing by the riverbank located just a short walk from his cabin. He decided to spend his day of freedom fishing which was one of his favourite past times. Winston laid on the warm ground near where Will had set up his gear. The old dog was happy to sleep in the warm weather for most of the day.

The calmness of the stream usually emanated to Will’s mind and quietened any worrisome thoughts that might be plaguing him. Today, however, he did not need any relief from his busy mind. Since he and Hannibal had given into their attraction, Will found little time for his usual gloomy pondering. Instead he marvelled on the jubilant emotions the other man brought to the forefront of Will’s mind.

It wasn’t just about the sex. That much Will was certain about.

Will had another motive for opting to fish today. He wanted to catch dinner for him and Hannibal. After wrestling with his self-doubt all morning, he settled that it would be a nice gesture, one that he had never done for anyone before. Although, Will had to admit, Hannibal Lecter was unlike anyone else he had ever met before.

As Hannibal walked up to Will’s cabin, he could smell firewood burning and his suspicions were confirmed when he sighted Will Graham hovered over a fire he had constructed.

“Wild thing.” Hannibal called Will adoringly as he approached the man. The Count leaned in to give him a kiss. Will happily returned it, smiling at the casualness with which Hannibal displayed his affections.

“That’s what they say.” He gave Hannibal a quick peck on the cheek before moving to add more wood onto the fire. Hannibal watched Will in his natural habitat with fascination. It was pleasing to see the gamekeeper where he was most comfortable.

“Um, I thought I’d make us dinner.” Will avoided eye contact as he spoke and scratched the back of his neck. The telltale signs of the man’s nervousness that Hannibal felt was endearing.

“Truly, Will?”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

“I have no doubt it will be splendid, I’m looking forward to it.” Hannibal encouraged the man, flattered that the usually standoffish Will Graham took it upon himself to cook for Hannibal. It was almost romantic. Hannibal’s heart fluttered at the thought.

“Be warned, I’m going to make you work for your dinner,” Will gave him a pointed look.

“Oh, really what did you have in mind?” Hannibal asked, excitement stirring at the implications until…

“Here’s your stick, I’m just going to grab the fish.” Will handed Hannibal a piece of wood that was sharply pointed at one end, gave him a cheeky wink, and then ran off to the cabin.

Hannibal smiled despite himself, and sat down to inspect the fire that was now burning nicely.

The two prepared the rainbow trout Will had caught a couple of hours earlier. Will guided the Count how to cook over an open fire. Hannibal was delighted to watch the gamekeeper talk enthusiastically about his skills. Hannibal was eager to please and so hung onto every word. 

Lemon, garlic and parsley went onto the fish, which they then speared and stuck above the fire. Will brought out a well-used grate that functioned as a grill, he placed florets of broccoli on there to roast.

“It smells utterly delicious Will,” Hannibal commented as the smokey smells from the food spread around them.

“It’s simple really,” Will preened at the praise, despite his dismissive words.

They remained seated outside and indulged in the fruits of Will’s labour with their hands, much to Hannibal’s surprise and Will’s amusement. As the two ate, a silence fell, indicating enjoyment of the remarkable tasting food.

“Will, that was delectable. I cannot recall ever having such fresh food. The simple seasoning really brought out the taste of the food. Too often I find we overpower dishes, and do not appreciate the flavour each ingredient brings.” Hannibal complimented as he finished his meal.

Will gave a genuine smile back in between licking his fingers covered in oil and lemon that had transferred from the fish. “You’re welcome.”

The sun started to set and the forest around them projected shadows tinged with orange light. 

“I don’t have dessert, but maybe something a bit better.” The gamekeeper jumped up and walked to his cabin. When he returned, he was clutching a half-full bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Hannibal laughed as the other man sat back down. “Hmm yes, somewhat better I think.”

Will opened the stopper and took a swig of the alcohol before handing the glass bottle to Hannibal. He took a drink and then coughed lightly.

Will smirked, “Too strong for you Count Lecter?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be like firewater, although the warmth is quite pleasant.” Hannibal took another sip as though to prove his point, this time the drink went down smooth.

They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the breeze and wildlife whilst passing the bottle back and forth to one another. Hannibal was struck at how fulfilled he felt in the simplicity of the nature around him. He considered himself a socialite, enjoying the bustle of the town and the busyness of it. This afternoon showed him that the rustic life also brought out a sense of contentment. Perhaps it was his age catching up to him, tired of the demands the city life, encouraging the slower pace that the countryside had to offer. Or perhaps it was the company of the man Hannibal was infatuated with. Either way, he hoped to spend more evenings like this, right here with Will Graham.

“So Dante?” Will broke Hannibal’s musing, finally bringing up the subject of the bookmark Hannibal left in Will’s home the day before. “Thank you, it is beautiful. Quite perfect.” Will added shyly.

He didn’t want to mention how he sat at his table for half an hour after finding it, simply admiring the piece and trying to contend with his feelings for Hannibal. After the session of soul-searching, he found that he was indeed falling for the man.

“I find Inferno compelling, an intriguing exploration into human nature.”

“Specifically good and evil. Interesting.” Will commented. “So do you hold morality to God’s will?”

“In that sense, I do not give the contrasts of good nor evil great consideration. Our evils pale in comparison to whatever deity’s actions, or rather inactions, are. That is if you hold the notion of a God.” Hannibal explained.

“So you’re saying _they_ revel in evil as they commit such atrocities themselves?” Will prodded him further.

“Will, you astonish me.” Hannibal was taken aback by the theological discussion Will had inadvertently engaged him in.

“Simple old gamekeeper is not as simple as you thought.” Will took another sip from the bottle.

“I assure you I have never seen you as simple. I’m finding myself rather astonished more and more at the notion that you perfectly match me.” The two shared a soft, loving look.

“It’s getting cold,” Will commented as he stood up, holding his hand for Hannibal to take.

“We have a fire Will.” Hannibal said blankly.

“Can you not take a hint?”

“Maybe I want you to say it out loud,” Hannibal Lecter flashed him a rare wide smile that displayed his canines.

“I want to try something with you. Or rather, something to you.” Will gave Hannibal a dark lustful look.

Those words were how Hannibal Lecter found himself naked and laying prone on his stomach on Will Graham’s bed.

Will’s hands skirted along Hannibal’s skin, slightly warm from sitting by the fire and the alcohol they had consumed. He traced the plains of his back, paying attention to the dips of muscle and marks around Hannibal’s shoulders. Then, Will lightly traced downward until he reached the small of Hannibal’s back. In anticipation what might possibly be next Hannibal took a sharp intake of breath. Will chuckled as he changed direction and moved his hands to run the length of the lean legs spread over the bed.

“Tease,” Hannibal’s voice was muffled by the pillow where the side of his face lay.

“Patience is a virtue as they say.”

“I refuse to believe what is in your mind is virtuous Will Graham.”

“Hmm,” Will hummed as he grasped Hannibal’s thighs forcefully, appreciating the feel of the flesh there.

“Oh for heavens-“ Hannibal was cut off by Will’s teeth lightly grazing his left buttock and his hand massaging the right.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

“Insolent man.” Hannibal sighed.

Will bit his lip as he grabbed both cheeks laid out in front of him, “Tell me if it’s too far.”

“Of course Will.” Hannibal was not entirely certain of what Will was thinking but trusted him regardless.

Then Hannibal gasped as he felt Will’s tongue swipe a broad stroke over his entrance. After a couple more experimental licks, Will fully laved at the puckered skin. Hannibal’s cock stirred against the bed as he shivered at the sensation of Will’s actions. He fought a whimper as Will pulled away.

“Is this okay?” Will’s voice echoed into the room, arousal saturated his tone evidencing his pleasure at having Hannibal on display in such a way.

Hannibal nodded his head vigorously, not being able to form the words to express what he wanted to say. The act made him feel debauched and revered at the same time.

Will’s head lowered and continued his movements, throughly wetting the area. He pointed his tongue and gently pushed into Hannibal’s hole. Unable to contain himself any longer, Will enthusiastically started fucking Hannibal with the muscle.

“Will,” Hannibal panted, mouth wide open as he strained he neck to look over his shoulder at Will. The man’s face was buried in between him and Hannibal moaned at the sight. His cock ached, hips started to shift against the bed for release.

Hannibal’s whimpers and the sound of Will’s tongue plunging into him filled the cabin. The noises aroused Will even further. Still focusing on the actions of his mouth, Will gave his own shaft a couple of strokes for some relief. His groan of was absorbed by Hannibal’s entrance.

“Please!” Hannibal begged, not knowing how much longer he could endure the indulgence.

Will halted his tongue, pulled away, and then demanded Hannibal turn over.

Hannibal obeyed flipping onto his back, rosy cock standing fully erect.

The gamekeeper’s eyes darkened at the sight and gave another demand, “Touch yourself.”

Hannibal gave an audible swallow and did as instructed. He pulled his foreskin back, exposing the throbbing cockhead, and worked his hand over his length.

Will maintained focus on Hannibal, watching the man pleasure himself, as he sucked on two of his fingers. Hannibal stomach tightened at that and he quickened his pace. Without fuss, Will inserted his digits into Hannibal and started thrusting. Hannibal’s hole was more than accommodating given Will’s previous attentions.

“Do you think you can come just like this?” Will licked his lips unconsciously as his fingers brushed Hannibal’s insides.

“Yes, Will! Please.” The older man hissed, pleading for release.

“Come for me Hannibal, let go.”

Hannibal’s hand jerked as Will purposefully crooked his fingers and hit Hannibal’s prostate. His orgasm washed over him and Hannibal could swear he saw stars as the thick ropes of come spilled onto his hand and stomach.

Barely recovered, he shivered as a finger traced through the sticky mess on his body. He looked up to see Will looking directly at him as he placed the covered finger into his mouth and closed his eyes as the flavour hit his tastebuds. When he reopened them he faced Hannibal’s seductive stare.

“Come here,” The nobleman pulled Will up and the two stood by the bed. Their naked bodies were warmed by the fire that attempted to heat the room as the evening grew colder. Will was confused as Hannibal grabbed a soft pillow from the bed. All became clear as his lover placed it on the ground and knelt directly in front of Will’s aching cock.

“Stunning,” Hannibal whispered and held Will’s length at the base.

Will gave a primal groan as Hannibal’s hot mouth sunk down his length, hands grabbing his firm ass for leverage. Hannibal wasted no time with teasing and proceeded to hollow his cheeks and suck on Will’s cock wantonly. Will moaned loudly as Hannibal took him to the back of his throat and swallowed, his nose closely pressed against his dark hair surrounding Will’s shaft. Hannibal was enthused by the reaction to his lack of gag reflex, and in a spilt-moment decided to indulge in a particular unfulfilled fantasy of his.

Hannibal reached for Will and lifted the man’s hands to his hair, encouraging the fingers to intertwine with his dark greying locks, dishevelling the usually neat style.

Hannibal pulled off Will momentarily, “Use me.”

Those words set a fierceness alight within Will and he thrusted back into Hannibal’s mouth, groaning as he hit the back of the man’s throat with force. Will’s fingers roughly held Hannibal’s head in place as his hips moved at a relentless pace. Silent tears trailed down Hannibal’s prominent cheekbones, his eyes focused on the wild man continuously driving his manhood into his mouth.

Will gazed down at the man. There was a scandalous gratification on Hannibal’s face at being handled with such ownership, it clearly shone through the glistening maroon-brown eyes looking back at Will Graham.

“You love this don’t you, choking on my cock.” Will’s thrusts quickened as he gained closer to the edge of his orgasm, “Are you that desperate to taste me?”

Hannibal’s hands squeezed Will’s thighs in response, eyes conveying that he desired exactly that. It pushed Will over the edge, hips becoming erratic and fingers pulling tightly on Hannibal’s hair, as his come shot down Hannibal’s throat and coated his tongue.

Will pulled away, a string of salvia and seed dripped onto Hannibal’s lips. Consumed by the moment, he knelt down harshly and claimed Hannibal’s reddened lips with a passionate kiss, giving a moan as he tasted himself.

Afterwards, he kissed Hannibal’s cheeks that were tracked with drying tears and held the man close. They sat there for a few minutes, recovering from their exertion and being in a blissful post-orgasm state.

“I’m going to have to move Will. My knees can’t take the floor any longer,” Hannibal spoke with a voice rough and gravelly from the endurance Will had just put him through.

“Of course,” Will pulled the man up, supporting him as his legs shook a little, and placed him on the bed.

Will stood next to him, quite taken a back by the events that had unfolded, and then went to grab a wet cloth to clean them both up.

Hannibal chuckled with affection as Will wiped his stomach, “Didn’t we do this yesterday?”

“This part? Yes. The other part? Never before in my life.” Will’s tone was tense, betraying his thoughts.

“Will,” Hannibal softly spoke as his lover attempted to hide away. “Look at me please.”

Will raised his gaze with a look of concern, “Are you okay?”

“Of course Will, a little exhausted, but more than okay. One might say I’m recovering from a state of ecstasy.” Hannibal stroked the bed covers absentmindedly. “How are you?”

“I’ve never…not like-“

“Your words Will, please use them.”

“It was intense. I enjoyed it. Fuck, a lot. You make me lose control, you bring out this side of me that sometimes I don’t recognise and that scares me.”

“It doesn’t scare me Will. I live to see you in those moments, wild and affected by me.” Hannibal comforted him. “Do not be ashamed please, as you said I love it.” A sly smile appeared on the nobleman’s face.

“Oh god,” Will groaned at his passionate words being repeated back to him. The gamekeeper slumped onto the bed next to Hannibal, who put his arm around Will’s shoulders as they lay together.

“I am exhausted though, may I nap here before I go back.”

Will nodded, feeling at ease surrounded by Hannibal’s warmth.

“I refuse to believe you never used your tongue like that before,” Hannibal teased.

“Shut up.”

“Quite phenomenal, mind-blowing perhaps is the best word.”

“Go to sleep Count Lecter.” Will poked his lover playfully and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

“Where were you last night?” Alana questioned her husband over the breakfast table the next morning. Nowadays, meals were the only times when the couple conversed properly. Even then, their conversations were formal and quite stilted but it allowed both to pretend that they were doing their part to make the marriage work.

“In town, why do you ask?” Hannibal poured himself a cup of coffee and then lifted the ornate pot, silently asking Alana whether she wanted some, she nodded and he filled her cup.

“I was just curious, I heard you come in late and you slept in the guest room.” She buttered herself a piece of toast.

“I did not wish to disturb you.”

Alana hummed. She wasn’t too concerned over the behaviour, it was Hannibal after all, but she thought it best to play the part of the curious wife.

“I was shopping in the afternoon and then partook in a pint of ale…or two before stumbling back home.” He lied easily.

Alana laughed at the image of the usually somber and well dressed man in a drunken state. She let the matter drop.

“Well, despite a hangover, you seem to be in a pleasant mood?” Alana commented, genuinely happy that her husband’s demeanour had improved from the last couple of weeks.

“I am,” He smiled at her then cracked the top of his boiled egg with a flourish.

“The walks in the forest do you good. I did not think you one for nature.” His wife smiled back and took a sip of her morning cup of coffee.

“Neither did I.” Hannibal retrieved a piece of toast from the rack on the table.

“Must be the sun.”

“Must be.”

Growing a little uneasy, Hannibal decided to change the topic.

“How are the preparations coming? A week to the ball, you must be excited.” He ate his breakfast as he waited for her presumably long response. He was right.

“Oh very well! The staff are working on the plans and I cannot wait to see the ballroom decorated, you know Mr Crawford was telling me it must be a decade since they had a party of that sort! Anyway everyone has responded to the invitations. Even my mother is coming! Oh, I have to warn you though Chilton is coming. I know you don’t like him, neither do I, but frankly it looks good as he knows…” Alana prattled on happily about their social circle, not paying attention to the fact that Hannibal had zoned out from the discussion.

He nodded every few beats, keeping up the appearance of an engaged conversation partner, whilst he wondered what Will Graham would be doing today. The sun was shining already, so the gamekeeper of Greenwood would make the most of the day. He was probably already walking the forest.

“Also, your mother said she would be in attendance.” Alana finished, and looked at Hannibal expecting a response, and indeed she captured his attention again.

“You invited her?”

“Yes. Do you not want to see her? I thought you would be pleased.” Alana swept a lock of her raven hair behind her shoulder.

“I am, I just did not know she would be in attendance. It will be nice for her to see Greenwood Hall.” Hannibal was far from pleased. It wasn’t that he didn’t long to see his mother, it was because she always had a way of seeing right through him, no matter how hard he tried to hide his secrets. Furthermore, she was the sort of woman who addressed whatever was plaguing Hannibal head-on, rather than leaving him to wallow as he wished. If she stayed for more than a couple of days she would certainly know that Hannibal’s behaviour was strange. Then, she would snoop and ultimately find out about Will Graham.

“I’m going to take my morning walk through the woods. Do let me know if you need a hand with the arrangements.” Hannibal placed his napkin on the solid table and stood to exit the dining room.

“Of course Hannibal. Enjoy the weather,” Alana politely replied and continued eating.

It was a few moments after her husband left that Margot Verger, one of the staff of the house, entered the room.

“I feel bad that we’re lying to him,” Margot sat down on a dining chair next to Alana.

Alana placed her hand over the other woman’s, “He’s happy with his walks and books, it’s fine. Can you imagine if we told him!”

“I think he’s more open minded than you think.” Margot commented as she helped herself to a beverage.

“So open minded that he’ll allow me to continue to fraternise with the house staff?” Alana gave her a pointed look.

“Is that what you call it now?” Margot flirted back.

“Oh stop!” Alana smiled and checked the doors were shut before stealing a gentle kiss from the woman.

The bright summer sun illuminated the blooming wildflowers and the vibrant green grass as Hannibal walked through a clearing nearby the stream. A familiar voice called for Winston in the woods and Hannibal followed the sound of the dog’s owner.

Will Graham heard a twig snapping and turned on his heel, he smiled as he saw his lover emerge from the thicket of trees. Hannibal gave him a soft look back, saying nothing as he approached the man and reached out for his hand. Will’s fingers locked with Hannibal’s without hesitation and the two proceeded to walk alongside the river with Winston leading the way. They enjoyed the silence of the woods and admired their surroundings.

Will glanced over to Hannibal and was stuck by the handsomeness of the man. The sun highlighted his aristocratic features, light glancing over the high cheekbones, highlighting the bow of his top lip. Not to mention that he looked the picture of sophistication. Despite walking the forest, the man always wore a fitted suit, although today he had opted for more appropriate footwear than his usual polished leather shoes. He did not look out of place in the forest. Hannibal walked with a sense of purpose and appreciation for the nature around him. Maybe it was because Will wanted him here that the man could not possibly look out of place.

Scruffy, wild Will Graham wanted to share his woods with the refined and elegant Hannibal Lecter. Will laughed quietly at the thought, he never could have predicted this.

“Do you care to share what is so amusing?” Hannibal swung Will’s hand between them as they stepped over a large log.

“Just thinking how I like having you here, in my forest, I usually like my solitude.” Will told him, feeling at ease enough to share his thoughts.

Hannibal smiled at that comment. He felt a sense of pride that he was the one Will chose to share his places of meaning with. “I’ll think you’ll find this is my forest.”

Will lightly nudged his elbow into Hannibal’s side at the tease, “You know what I mean.”

“I do. This is your sanctuary Will, and I am grateful you willingly share it with me.”

Winston ran up to Will, tail wagging and stick in mouth. The dog dropped it at his owner’s feet, hoping Will would play with him. Will bent down and threw the stick with some force. He hissed as his right shoulder twinge with a sharp pain, he rubbed it unconsciously to give it some relief.

“Let me,” Hannibal’s hands were suddenly at Will’s shoulder, gently feeling the troublesome spot.

“It’s nothing, just bothersome from where I was shot.”

“In combat?” Hannibal asked, frowning as he felt the tightness around the protruding scar tissue.

Will simply nodded, attention focusing on Winston who was dashing around the forest but knowing not to stray too far.

“Would you mind removing your shirt?”

“Why?” The gamekeeper questioned, a mixture of confusion and shock.

“So I can assess the damage, I’ll wager you’ve overexerted it which is causing the jolts of pain.” Hannibal spoke with a sense of authority.

Will acquiesced and removed his shirt, holding it weakly in his hands as Hannibal continued to feel his back, now unobstructed by the clothing.

“Do you get much stiffness in that shoulder?”

“Mostly in the winter.” Will grunted feeling slightly uneasy at being half naked. Anyone could walk by, not that they ever did. Hannibal was the only one who visited the woods. Sometimes Abigail but she would be at the manor house during the day. His thoughts were disrupted by the soothing sensation of Hannibal’s warm hands.

“Regular physical therapy and massage would help. It would be beneficial to relieve some stress too, you carry it all in your shoulders.” Hannibal removed his palms, much to Will’s disappointment, and strode over to a tree nearby. He pulled off his blazer jacket and spread it onto the ground, he gracefully sat down with his back against the rough trunk and legs open.

“What are you doing?” Will sounded bemused.

“I’m going to manipulate the soft tissue around the scar, it will help with the flexibility and movement of the area. It’s becoming more common to prescribe it as treatment for old wounds.” Hannibal explained and motioned his hands for Will to sit in front of him between is spread legs, as though it was common to give his gamekeeper a massage in the middle of a forest.

Will wariness was clear from the expression on his face.

Hannibal sighed, “I used to be a physician Will.”

Will begrudgingly trudged over to the tree and set himself down where the Hannibal had made space, his back facing the nobleman.

Hannibal started to knead the area on Will’s shoulder, paying specific attention to the knots surrounding the scar, slowly releasing the tightness. After a few moments of being uncomfortable at having the old bullet wound interfered with, Will settled into the massage as the movements alleviated the stiffness Will’s shoulder constantly had.

Will moaned when a particularly aggressive motion hit the muscle deeply, Hannibal’s fingers gave a pressure that felt just right, despite the sensitivity.

“It would be better with oil,” Hannibal’s voice sounded rough and Will knew without turning around that his maroon-brown eyes would be dark with excitement.

“I need to get some more actually, we almost emptied the bottle the other day.” Will smirked, referring to the first time they made love.

“Hmm I’ll have to get you some more,” Hannibal’s motions changed from impersonal to sensual. The spot on Will’s shoulder forgotten in favour of running his hands over the man’s back, then moving to trace his flanks.

“A lot more,” Will shuddered as Hannibal’s sharp teeth grazed Will’s soft earlobe.

Hannibal kissed the side of Will’s neck, delighting in the faint salty taste of his skin from being under the heat of the sun all day. His hands sneaked around to the front of Will’s hips, fingers tracing the outline of Will’s growing erection.

Will’s breath hitched, “Is this part of your treatment Doctor?”

“I did recommend a reduction in stress.” Hannibal countered, unbuttoning Will’strousers torturously slow.

“I can imagine your methods are controversial.” Will whispered, aroused at the idea of committing such illicit actions in an open space, surrounded by the sounds of trees moving in the wind and river flowing gently.

“I find the results more than satisfactory.” Hannibal pulled Will’s warm cock out from the opening in his trousers.

“Hmm it does make it easier when the participants are as willing as you seem to be.” He held Will’s shaft in his large hand, his other cradled Will’s stomach, pulling the man tight to him.

Will gave a breathy moan, growing achingly hard in Hannibal’s palm. He clenched a hand against Hannibal’s thigh, digging into the flesh there. Hannibal lifted Will’s cock and moved his hand to the gamekeepers balls. He lightly cupped the sack, giving a playful tug that was just pleasurable.

“Please Hannibal.” Will’s hips shifted, he moaned as he felt Hannibal’s own erection poking the small of his back. He ground back teasingly, making Hannibal release a groan.

“Impatient thing,” The older man scolded and his hand returned to Will’s cock, giving it a few strokes while he muttered into the other man’s ear, “Not only are you wild, you’re insatiable. You’ll delight in walking back home with the evidence of your antics drying on the inside of your trousers.”

Will’s head slumped back onto Hannibal’s firm shoulder, closing his eyes at the man’s words and actions bringing him so much gratification.

“You adore it,” Will muttered twisting his neck so his face touched Hannibal’s neck.

“How can I not, the beautiful wanton creature that you are.” Hannibal’s hand quickened and Will gasped at the motion, the pleasure from the debauchery outweighing the tinge of discomfort from the dryness of Hannibal’s palm. In fact, Will found it unexpectedly exhilarating.

“Can I come, please say yes?” Will whined, seeking for approval from the man who was touching his manhood. Hannibal made a noise at the pleading tone, knowing he was solely responsible for bringing Will to such heights of bliss.

“Let me see you come Will.”

Streams of white covered Hannibal’s hand that was still working Will through his orgasm.

“Good boy,” Hannibal whispered in a low voice, lips touching Will’s ear.

He whimpered more at those words, hips jerking against Hannibal, as he emptied his seed until he became over sensitive. Hannibal withdrew his hand and lifted it to his mouth, he licked Will’s come from his hand. Will turned to watch with a look of desire at his lovers actions. Hannibal held his gaze as he cleaned his fingers. In the heat of the moment, Will grabbed his hand and gave his thumb a long suck, removing the last of the sticky residue.

Hannibal gave a lewd groan at the sight.

“Let me return the favour,” Will went to unfasten Hannibal’s trousers, fingers nimbly working the first few buttons, when they heard an echoing snap of a branch being stood on.

The two froze. Not knowing what to do. Will was kneeling in front of Hannibal with his spent cock out of his trousers and Hannibal’s erection half poking out of his own. They both looked flushed and utterly unrestrained.

There’s no way they could cover up the actions they had just indulged in.

A female voice then called, “Winston! What are you doing lying there? Where’s Will?”

“Abigail,” Will breathed, the two shared an expression of relief at the sound of their confidant, and then they scurried to do up to redress hastily, patting each others hair into some resemblance of order.

They stood up and Will walked over to where his shirt lay abandoned on the ground. He was half way to reaching it on the ground when Abigail spotted the two men.

“Oh hello!” She was surprised to see the two together in the woods.

“Hello Abigail,” The two chimed in synchronisation.

She gave them a suspicious look and then took in Will’s appearance and the sheepish expressions they both displayed.

Abigail gave a surprised laugh and then quickly covered her mouth with a hand as the sound echoed loudly through the forest.

“Abi,” Will started to speak. “Please-“

“Oh heavens Will, I’m not going to tell anyone!” Abigail couldn’t stop the twitch of a smile spreading on her lips, finding it humorous to have found her employer and her friend in such a state. “Perhaps somewhere a bit more private next time?”

“Yes I agree Miss Hobbs, terrible misjudgement.” Hannibal added, a little embarrassed.

“I’m just saying not near the pathway,” Abigail giggled and Will gave her an annoyed look.

“I could have been anyone,” She added more seriously.

“Did you want something Abi?” Will changed the topic, feeling unease talking about the reality of their situation. Hannibal was still a married man after all.

“No, I was just walking the forest, I was going to drop by your cabin to check in on you, but you seem fine.” She stood there with an innocent smile.

“I should probably get back home…” Will gave an apologetic look to Hannibal. The man had just pleasured him in the middle of the woods only to have his turn interrupted.

“I should be walking back to the house,” Hannibal nodded and started to move. Much to Will Graham’s shock, Hannibal pressed a kiss to his cheek as he walked past. The nobleman didn’t notice the tender look Abigail gave the two at the exchange. Will did and a blush formed on his cheeks.

“Abigail, would you like to walk back with me or are you content to wander the forest?” Hannibal asked the young woman as he approached her.

“I think I’ll walk back with you,” Abigail gave Will a small wave goodbye before taking the arm Hannibal offered to her.

The two trailed back to the house through the maze of trees. They made conversation about Abigail’s hopes for the medical field, with Hannibal offering advice on her education some more. Hannibal Lecter would say it was the closest thing he could fathom a paternal role being. He admired the young woman who, despite her young age, had overcome adversity and held a great sense of worthiness about her. Abigail went on to talk about Marissa and how she dreaded leaving her partner behind to pursue schooling in the city.

“I know of a few colleagues who may be in need of service staff. I could make some enquiries.” Hannibal spoke as though it were no trouble. He wanted to give the two the best chance at a loving relationship, rather than condemning them to secretive unsatisfying exchanges that Hannibal encountered in his youth.

“Would you? Really Hannibal? That would be amazing, we’d both be forever indebted to you.” Abigail’s face lit up with glee.

“Of course, would you also mind me enquiring after your lodgings? I’d hate to think of you both in a miserable accommodation.”

“Hannibal it’s too much,” Abigail stopped her pace and the man follow suit. “And Will said he would help me fund it.”

“I do not mean to be impolite Abigail but I have considerable more wealth than Will. I would not notice a few hundred a year from my expenses, however our dear friend would. It’s you choice, of course, but I want you to know there is a choice. I’d happily fund your education.” Hannibal simply explained. The offer made logical sense in his mind.

“Would you be able to recommend some accommodation within your budget?” Abigail smiled gratefully, accepting Count Lecter’s offer.

“I will look into some myself.” He nodded and gave her a smile back.

They proceeded on their journey. It took a few more minutes to reach the edge of the forest where the wildlife met the neatly kept lawn. The two paced up the slight incline and both stopped when they encountered a figure also striding towards the manor house.

“Afternoon Mr. Brown,” Hannibal greeted the stablehand with a kind expression. Matthew Brown was good at his job, although his demeanour left a lot to be desired. The man didn’t make friends with the other staff and very much kept himself to himself. There was something slightly unsettling about him, but Hannibal couldn’t quite put his finger on what.

“Afternoon Sir.” Matthew replied and gave a half-bow in acknowledgement to his employer.

“Afternoon Matt,” Abigail chimed in, thinking it rude to not speak.

“Afternoon Miss Hobbs.”

All three stood on the grass. There was a beat of awkwardness.

“Did you require something Matthew? I’m just on my way back to the house.” Hannibal attempted to make conversation.

“I’m just on my way to see Mr. Crawford.” Matthew informed him stiffly.

“Well,” Hannibal tapped his fingers on the side of his legs. “We had best leave you to it then.”

Matthew nodded and the two walked off, back to the comfort of the house.

Matthew Brown was an observant man. Most of the staff did not know that detail as they dashed around, avoiding his presence. They also did not know the things he picked up about each and every one of them. A dislike of a so-called friend, a slip-up they persuaded someone else to cover for, or another unflattering secret.

It was this keenness to gather dirt on others that sparked his interest at Count Hannibal Lecter’s appearance.

Matthew may have passed off the man’s slightly ruffled hair as a result of the summer breeze. However, pairing this discovery with the mismatched buttons done up on his trousers, which the man had indirectly drawn attention to by the movement of his hands, left Matt to ponder. The nobleman who prided his tidy appearance would not have made such a mistake. That was, unless he was in a rush.

Now, what could the nobleman possibly been doing that required the quick and hurried buttoning up of his trousers. Adding in the fact that he had just emerged from the woods with young Abigail Hobbs, who both had a pleased look upon their faces, there was definitely something there. The only obvious conclusion Matthew could make was that Count Hannibal Lecter was having an affair with Abigail Hobbs. Yes, that would not only explain the encounter, but also why Hannibal had taken such a clear liking to the lady.

Matthew Brown slyly smiled to himself and walked in the opposite direction of the house, intending to compose a letter to an old acquaintance.


	12. Chapter 12

Abigail Hobbs stood outside the door of Count Hannibal Lecter’s study, a vase of bright yellow posies in hand. She thought the sunny flowers would compliment the man’s recent buoyant mood. There was also an ulterior motive to hand-delivering the results of her floristry work.

She quietly knocked on the door which was immediately followed by a authoritative voice declaring, “Enter.”

When Abigail walked into the room, Hannibal was sitting at his desk, spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. Numerous papers were spread out in front of him. They looked like legal documents by the layout and number of them, however Abigail knew better than to pry.

“I brought you some fresh flowers.” She explained her surprise visit.

The man looked up from his paperwork and gave her a sunny smile with a shimmer in his eyes. It was the same look he had worn for the past couple of weeks, as if he were daring someone to put test to his good mood. Abigail was over the moon to know that the cause of this was her friend and confidant Will Graham. When she visited him a few afternoons ago, she saw the same renewed vigour in the usually subdued man.

“They’re lovely Abigail, your thoughtfulness is appreciated.” He went back to reading the pages, a pen in hand that was ready to make notes or comments on the documents.

The young woman carefully put the glass vase down onto a small table by the window looking over the lawn. Abigail then lingered for a moment. Hannibal noticed her hesitation and looked up from his work, giving her an amused, expectant look.

“Is that all Abigail?”

She avoided his gaze and awkwardly said, “It’s Mr Graham’s birthday tomorrow. He doesn’t usually like to celebrate, but I was hoping this year might be different. An opportunity for him to see how valued he is by those he chooses to have in his life.”

Her words were careful, still conscious of her place in the household. Despite knowing about their affair and being amicable with him, she was still talking to her employer and a nobleman. To speak of their romance would be forward. Hannibal quickly picked up that she was referring to him.

“Thank you for informing me Abigail.” He spoke just as formally.

Sensing she was being dismissed, she moved to leave the study, slightly disheartened by the response.

“Abigail,” Hannibal touched her arm as she passed by his desk. “Truly, thank you. You’re right, Will should be shown how highly he is regarded.”

With eyes smiling at him, she said, “If you needed me to do anything, please don’t hesitate-“

“I have a few ideas Abigail and it’s all in hand.”

“Will you be able to be gone for a prolonged time?” She spoke quietly, conscious she was crossing a boundary and of what she was implying.

He nodded, “Abigail it will all be fine.”

As much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn’t get rid of the twist in her stomach. Things like this did not typically come to good ends, someone or everyone involved usually got hurt. As much as she was rooting for her employer and friend to be happy together. She felt some guilt for Alana, the woman who did not know her husband would never be romantically attracted to her, despite the unease and dislike Abigail felt for her.

“I hope so Hannibal, but don’t let hubris make you blind.” At that sage comment she departed the study.

Hannibal strolled into the cover of the forest with a basket in hand and a spring in his step. As he trailed down the track to Will’s cabin he couldn’t help but reflect on how he was the happiest he had ever been in all his adult life. Will Graham was the cause of that.

It wasn’t that Hannibal was deeply unhappy prior to meeting his lover. He was a man who saw the beauty in life, even when it threw the most desperate things at him, but the presence of Will in his life was like the missing piece slotting into place and finally Hannibal could see what it meant to be whole. Life was simply better for the existence of the man he deeply revered. Hannibal now understood what the poets spoke of. Love.

He cut off that particular train of thought as he arrived at the small wooden house. It was still early. Hannibal knocked firmly on the front door and smiled to himself as he heard the bustling of movement before the door opened.

Will stood there dressed in just his underwear, a mop of unruly curls indicating he had just woken up. His frown slowly turned into a smirk and raised eyebrow.

“It’s a bit early for some exercise isn’t it?” Will joked.

Hannibal laughed at the innuendo and lifted the wicker picnic basket in hand, “A mutual friend informed me it was your birthday.”

Will’s brow furrowed at that.

“I know, you don’t usually celebrate. But think of it as an excuse to have a day off and eat the decadent food that I have so lovingly prepared.” Hannibal lifted the heavy wicker basket he was holding.

“And sex?” Will warmed to the idea of spending his day with Hannibal’s company.

“Should the birthday boy desire so.” Hannibal commented cheekily, expression soft at the openness of their relationship.

“Sex then.” Will chuckled and opened the door wider, “Come and say hello then.”

Hannibal walked towards Will and met him in the doorway. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. When they parted Will pressed his forehead onto Hannibal’s.

“Happy birthday Will.”

“Thank you.” The gamekeeper answered, a little breathless.

“May I enter now.”

“I suppose so.”

Hannibal amused himself by browsing through the novels on the bookcase in the corner of the cabin as Will quickly got dressed. He opted for a looser fitting shirtthat would feel comfortable in the heat of the sun, he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, and accompanied it with older pair of trousers. He hurriedly brushed his hands through his hair, checking his appearance in the often neglected mirror beside his bed.

“Ready?” Will asked, shoving his feet into his battered boots.

Hannibal turned and took in Will’s image, touching the blue material on the man’s torso, “That shirt suits you.”

Will ducked his head in shyness at the compliment, then walked to the door with a slight bounce in his step. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this ready to enjoy the day. The mood was quite infectious.

“I’m curious about something.” Hannibal made conversation as the two men walked hand in hand through the forest, Will gently steering them, leading the way to one of his favourite spots.

“Go on.”

“Where do you bathe?”

Will bursted out into uncontainable laughter, holding his side with his free arm as he gasped for air.

“It’s a serious question. I see no tub in your cabin. You do not smell.” Hannibal gave reason to his curiosity not seeing the humour.

“How long have you held onto that one?” Will asked through his hysterics.

“It’s been in the back of my mind for a while.” Hannibal harrumphed at Will’s reaction.

“I guess it’s a fair enough question. There’s an outhouse behind the cabin, I’m surprised you’ve never inspected it.” Will recovered from his amusement.

“I’ve never noticed. I suppose I’m more concerned with seeing the man inside the house.”

“Sure.”

They broke through the thicket of trees and reached the clearing where Will took Abigail to gather flowers. It was a spot frequently visited by Will. The long grass and beautiful wildflowers gave a magical feel to the field. The wide open space was surrounded by trees, offering an enclosed comfort.

“It’s wonderful Will,” Hannibal whispered.

Will dropped Hannibal’s hand and nearly ran to the middle of the meadow, picking their spot to sit and eat. The two worked together to set out the plaid blanket Hannibal had brought with him, and Will sat down, crossing his legs.

The nobleman felt his heart sing at the sight of the usually reserved gamekeeper looking years younger and full of exuberance. Hannibal could only imagine this was the carefree version of Will that may have existed if his upbringing was less tumultuous. He felt a surge of delight that he was the one to bring Will to such a happy state and the only one to see this side of him.

Hannibal sat on the blanket opposite Will, took off his pristine jacket, and opened the basket. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and gradually laid out the feast. Will’s hunger grew as each item was placed onto the blanket. A selection of cut sandwiches that consisted of smoked salmon with fresh cucumber and plain ham with mustard, fresh tomatoes and celery sticks, and some cheeses with crackers. The sweets consisted of some freshly baked shortbread that the kitchen staff had made that morning and ruby red strawberries.

Hannibal gave Will a sly look as he pulled out a bottle of champagne, “It should really be chilled but I thought we could compromise that for the setting.”

“It’s impossibly too much for just us.” Will licked his lips and stole a cherry tomato, relishing as the deliciousness burst onto his tongue.

“You can take what we don’t eat for dinner,” Hannibal replied as he opened the champagne with a small pop and passed it to Will’s eager hands to take a swig from the bottle.

“No glasses! How unrefined Hannibal,” Will teased as he took a large sip and then handed it back to his companion.

“I thought it was a rather appropriate blend of the civilised and the wild.” Hannibal gulped the drink, savouring the tingle of bubbles in his mouth and waved his hand for Will to take what he pleased from the spread.

The two merrily tucked into their lunch, making conversation about the nature surrounding them in between bites of the delicious food.

After indulging in the savoury, Will went to take a strawberry from the selection and brought it to his mouth. He moaned at the fresh sweetness, juices spilling onto his lips.

Hannibal gave him a lustful look at the obscene noise.

“You really should try them,” Will returned Hannibal’s stare and leant over to feed him a piece of the fruit, Hannibal’s lips parted and grazed Will’s fingers. He ate the strawberry, paying more attention to the salacious creature still lingering over him than the food in his mouth.

Will moved closer and gave Hannibal a deep kissed filled with passion. Hannibal held him close, fingers reaching for the man’s soft brown hair. Tongues darted out and licked one another’s lips, tasting the sweetness the juices from the fruit had left there. Will’s hand dragged along Hannibal’s long, outstretched legs and palmed the man’s crotch. Hannibal moaned into Will’s mouth, the sound smothered by the kiss.

The two broke apart for a moment and the gamekeeper threw a leg over Hannibal’s, straddling the nobleman. Will groaned as he pressed his clothed erection against Hannibal, grinding his hips lightly, teasing both of them.

Will lifted his heavy eyes at Hannibal, “I want you to fuck me.”

Hannibal’s cock throbbed and he made a strangled sound, aching to find release as his lover’s filthy words excited him. Will took that noise as a vocalisation agreeing to the proposition. He lifted himself to obtain a bottle of oil that he placed into Hannibal’s basket earlier.

“Sneaky thing,” Hannibal breathed.

“Oh you saw it and didn’t comment.” Will grinned and then bit his lower lip in apprehension of the response to his next words, “I prepared myself earlier.”

Hannibal questioned whether he had miraculously entered heaven. “When?”

Will laughed at the man’s confusion, “Our mutual friend did tip me off by telling stay at home today as I may have a visitor. I wasn’t expecting quite this but I wouldn’t want my efforts to go to waste.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Hannibal asked, curious for the answer.

“It was strange at first,” Will blushed. “Then I thought of my fingers as yours and I really enjoyed it. I had to stop myself from indulging anymore, I wanted to save that for you.”

The man groaned at the image of Will in his cabin, spread on his bed, teasing his hole with his fingers and whining Hannibal's name.

“You constantly surprised me Will Graham.”

“That’s a good thing though?” Will’s bashful expression betrayed some of his insecurity, was this too much, too presumptuous and forward.

“Definitely,” Hannibal snarled and claimed Will’s lips once more. The nobleman’s fingers drifted to Will’s torso, touching the younger man’s hardening nipples through the thin shirt. He pinched them lightly and Will whined desperately.

“I go into this thinking I’ll last but the moment you touch me I crumble.” Will murmured into Hannibal’s ear and then pulled away to remove his trousers. Hannibal quickly unbuttoned his and pulled out his cock, running his hand down his length as he watched Will throw his underwear onto the grass and returned to Hannibal. The gamekeeper replaced Hannibal’s hand with his own, slowly stroking Hannibal’s thick uncut cock, pulling back the foreskin and marvelling at the cockhead shining with pre-come. He then liberally applied the oil, rubbing it up and down Hannibal’s length. The man moaned in pleasure at Will’s actions.

Arousal becoming unrestrained, Will quickly lifted himself to straddle Hannibal again.

Hannibal held the base of his cock, guiding himself to Will’s entrance who moved his body downwards. Hannibal gave a loud groan as he breached Will’s hole, the man had prepared himself as he promised, but he was so tight. It took everything in Hannibal not to thrust upward into the warm space. He breathed deeply through his nose to contain his urge.

“Are you okay?” Hannibal used one hand that wasn’t holding onto Will’s body to lift curls off of the gamekeeper’s forehead, encouraging him to meet his gaze.

“Hhm,” Will responded, eyes still glimmering with excitement. “Just give me a minute.” The intrusion took some getting used to and when the slight pain simmered down Will moved down further onto Hannibal’s length, taking his time to adjust to the thickness filling him up.

“Ohhh!” Will moaned as the feeling became pleasurable, his body alight with need. He started to gently rock back and forth on Hannibal’s cock.

“Will,” Hannibal panted slowly meeting the movement with thrusts of his hips.

The rhythm of their bodies sped up, chasing their climaxes. Sweat started to bead as they took pleasure from one another under the summer sun. The shameless moans coming from Will and the sight of him enthusiastically impaling himself on Hannibal’s pulsating length was overwhelming.

“Look at you, you insatiable wild thing.” Hannibal growled as he watched in amazement at Will bouncing in his lap, mouth gaping open.

“Uhhh,” Will gave a whine. “Hannibal I’m going to-“

Will’s orgasm rushed through his body, his come spurted across both of their stomachs.

The sight of his elfin angel reaching his peak encouraged Hannibal’s own climax. He gave a few purposeful thrusts and made a loud groan that echoed through the clearing as he came inside of Will.

Will’s forehead hit Hannibal’s shoulder and he was breathing deeply. Hannibal stroked the man’s back and the two stayed connected for another moment.

“I don’t suppose you happened to sneak a cloth into that basket as well as the oil?” Hannibal broke the silence.

Will chuckled, his body vibrating against Hannibal’s. “That would have been a sensible idea.”

He lifted his head and looked into the nobleman’s eyes, staring into the depths they held. Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek and then patted one of his buttocks lightly, encouraging the gamekeeper to move.

“You’ll regret it when we’ve stuck together.” Will gave another laugh at Hannibal’s lewd comment. He delicately prised himself off of Hannibal’s cock and stood on wobbly legs, the feeling of Hannibal’s come trickling out of his hole made him give a small moan.

Hannibal gave him a dark look. “Lay down,” he instructed.

Will obeyed the demand and laid onto the blanket next to Hannibal, turning on his side. Hannibal proceeded to clean them both with the small pocket square from his jacket. He was in such a state of bliss that he couldn’t bring himself to cringe at using the fine silk to commit such an indecent act. It wasn’t the best of materials to use but it would have to do until they could clean up properly.

When the task was completed, Hannibal redressed them both, with lazy cooperation from Will who was trying to doze off as he felt comfortably warm from the vigorous sex and the afternoon sun.

The nobleman laid back down, moving to mirror Will’s position of resting on his side.

“Thank you for all of this Hannibal,” Will smiled and kissed him lightly.

“Aways, my love.”

The two stared at each other. Hannibal could see the emotions on Will’s face. First shock, then fear, and then absolute glee.

Hannibal took a large inhale, “I love you Will.”

The words were out there now, he couldn’t take them back. He didn’t want to. No matter what may happen between them.

“Hannibal...” Will softly ran his fingertips along the cheekbones he adored so much.

“Regardless of your feelings, I needed to tell you.” Hannibal firmly told the man he held dear.

Will passionately kissed him, both hands holding Hannibal’s face.

“I love you too Hannibal, so much.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was around four o’clock in the afternoon and Abigail Hobbs was sat on the step outside of Will Graham’s cabin, playing with a stray thread on her dress. She had been lingering by his home for twenty minutes, enjoying the sounds of the birdcalls in the woods, when Winston appeared from the bushes. Seeing a friendly face, the dog wagged his tail and bounded over to Abigail. The two greeted each other, Winston licking Abigail’s face and the young woman giving the dog a scratch behind the ears. The presence of Winston meant that Will would not be far behind.

This was proven correct, when a few moments later, the gamekeeper strode out from the greenery. Will noticed Abigail and gave her a warm smile.

“Afternoon stranger.”

“Did you have a nice birthday? Sorry I haven’t seen you since.” Abigail cut straight to the chase.

Will rubbed his neck self-consciously and gave an embarrassed chuckle, “I think you know I did.”

The freckled woman feigned an innocent look, and stood up to let the man enter his home. All three entered the cabin. Winston took up residency at his usual spot beside the fire. Will threw his work gear into a dedicated corner of the room and Abigail sat down in the old reading chair.

“Tea?”

“I can’t stay for long.” Abigail replied.

“Okay, just tea for me then.”

Will sensed there was a particular reason Abigail trudged all the way to his small cabin and waited for him to return. Clearly the young woman was nervous, as she picked at her nails, a bad habit from childhood. He decided to let her compose her thoughts and went about making a cup of nettle tea.

Will sat down at the small table, and lifted his slightly chipped mug to his lips.

“I’ve found residency for September.” Abigail blurted out.

Will gave her a strange look at the outburst, raising an eyebrow as he sipped histea.

“Oh? In town, what’s it like? I refuse to let you go to on the cheaper side because you don’t want me parting with money.” He responded, placing his drink onto the table.

“No, it’s not.” Abigail looked sheepish and started playing with the fire poker near her leg.

“Abi? What are you not telling me?” Will sighed, not understanding her odd behaviour regarding the matter they had discussed numerous times.

“I know you’ll be upset Will, but there’s no reason to be.” She avoided his eyes.

“What is it?” Will started to be concerned. This wasn’t typical for Abigail.

“Hannibal helped me find the place. He’s offered to sponsor me, covering my board and lodgings.” She said quickly, as if the faster she spoke, the faster the words would be forgotten. “He’s even found Marissa work so she can come with me, live with me.”

Will stared down at the worn wood of the table, quietly processing this new information. It was logical. Hannibal Lecter was a man of great wealth and power, to help Abigail in this way made perfect sense. It wasn’t uncommon for his sort to sponsor and guide young apprentices in their respective fields. However, this reasoning did little to calm the anger and hurt Will felt at the situation. He was hoping to help Abigail, to give her something that he never had. A fresh start, an education, a way to better herself. He wanted to do this one thing for her and to have it taken away vexed him.

His irritation was not directed at the young woman. Will knew Abigail would have explained the situation to Hannibal, and in his charming way he probably persuaded her to take the offer of aid. No, Will Graham’s irritation was aimed at Hannibal waltzing into their lives with his money and giving it away like it was nothing to him. Will would never tell her but he had worked hard to save for Abigail and that made him even more excited to offer her support. That meant something more than money from someone who would never notice the payments go from their accounts each month.

Simply put, Will was angered by Hannibal taking away his opportunity to provide for Abigail and in essence outshining him as a protective figure in her life.

“Please say something Will,” Abigail’s quiet voice broke his contemplations.

He shrugged his shoulders and sniffed indignantly, “It makes sense.”

“Will, please don’t-“

“Don’t what?”

“Be upset with me or him, he’s a good person. He’s made both our lives better.”-

Will ignored the fact that Abigail was right and became outraged at the implication that the lives they built before Hannibal Lecter weren’t good enough.

“So what the fancy rich man made all your dreams come true by offering you everything on a silver platter?” Will’s face scrunched up as he argued.

“That’s hardly what’s happening Will. It’s more like he’s tired of using his money on useless things like grand balls!” Abigail bristled at his tone.

“Since when does Greenwood have _grand_ _balls_?” Will’s voice raised further at the seemingly random comment.

“For Alana’s birthday.” Abigail snidely remarked, and stood up from her seat.

Will stayed seated, in shock at this extra revelation. It shouldn’t effect him, Hannibal had made the state of his marriage clear. ' _An obligation'_ , Hannibal’s words rang through the gamekeeper’s head. It was the day Will decided to give in and be with the man in whatever way he would have him. Yet, Will Graham couldn’t stop the pain caused by the fact that Alana got to have Hannibal. The woman got to have the lavishness, the domesticity, and she was the one who would be on Hannibal’s arm at this ball. Will’s state of mind was not in a place to see reason, and the red clouded his vision.

“I shouldn’t have told you Will. I’m so sorry, I just wanted to hurt you because your pride prevents you from being happy for me.” Abigail backtracked seeing the damage she had done with her words.

“Is it pride that I wanted to do that for you Abigail? Or love?” Will was defeated and wished he could start the day again, forgetting what had just happened.

“Will, I know you love me. You don’t have to spend your life savings to show me that.” Abigail stepped towards Will who shook his head. The young woman felt a stab of sadness that her friend didn’t want her near him.

“It’s not just that Abi. You’re right, he’s irrevocably changed our lives. And to what end? For him to take and leave as he pleases? To make himself feel a bit better while he can play at being the rich socialite?” Will took a deep breath. “I should have never let it get this far.”

The wooden chair screeched on the floor as Will stood up. He gathered his coat, shoved his work boots back on, and left the cabin. A solemn Abigail sat back down. Winston sensed her distress and laid his head upon her knee. The young woman stroked the dog lightly, finding comfort from the animal as she berated herself for being the cause of such disruption to Will’s life. She prayed that the man wouldn’t do something he would regret.

Hannibal was stood outside the entrance of the house, conducting the obligatory greetings to the guests who would be staying at the manor for the weekend as part of Alana’s birthday celebrations. The nobleman wasn’t too keen on the idea but his wife had insisted upon it, claiming it was her birthday wish. Hannibal saw through her excuse and knew it was a ploy to show off Greenwood Hall, but he agreed as he did not wish to argue with Alana.

Doctor Chilton’s carriage was coming down the drive when Hannibal caught sight of a familiar figure striding to the edge of the forest.

Will clocked Hannibal standing out in the open and marched across the lush green lawn with a purpose. Hannibal’s face turned from confusion to concern as Will’s thunderous glare pinned him to the spot where he stood.

Will Graham reached his lover at the same time the horses pulled up to the manor house.

“Will?” Hannibal asked as he came to stand next to the nobleman.

“I need to talk to you.” Will spoke through gritted teeth, doing his best to contain his emotions.

“Of course, I-“ Hannibal was interrupted by the carriage door swinging open.

“Hannibal!” Frederick Chilton greeted his old acquaintance.

“Frederick, I hope your journey went well.” Hannibal snapped into the polite host role.

“It was long. I would be grateful for a refreshment.”

Will’s foot started tapping, patience running out. Hannibal took the hint and excused himself from the conversation with the fellow doctor.

“Of course, you will have to excuse me though. Will and I have some matters to discuss. Mr Zeller can aid you with your belongings and Mr Crawford will be more than happy to provide you some tea while you wait for my return.”

Frederick’s distaste for this was clear, he was insulted at the lack of welcome. Frederick Chilton was a social climber and believed he should be treated in accordance to his high status. Certainly not to be left to fend for himself because Hannibal wouldn’t assert his authority to his staff.

Hannibal took Chilton’s silence as acceptance and waved a hand for Mr Zeller to help the man with his bags. Then, giving Will a purposeful look for him to follow, Hannibal stepped a few paces away.

“What is it Will?” Hannibal’s exasperation was evident in his strained tone.

“Abigail! When were you going to tell me?” All the reasonable things Will Graham thought about saying on his trip over to the house were replaced by his anger at seeing the man in his finery. “Just because you have money doesn’t mean you have a right to-"

“Will!” Count Lecter interrupted. A large hand landed on Will’s forearm and walked him further around the side of the house. Hannibal didn’t want prying ears to hear their conversation. Little did he know that Frederick, being a compulsive gossip in the social circles, had already heard Will’s outburst.

“Take your hand off me!” Will demanded when they were well out of sight.

“Will please, just listen.”

“No! You don’t get it do you? I wanted to do that for Abigail. I’ve seen her through thick and thin, I was there when she came here with nothing but the clothes on her back, no home and no family. You just wander into our lives acting like the cure all for our misery!” Will was verging on angry tears, his frustrations finally becoming clear.

“This isn’t just about Abigail is it?” Hannibal fought the urge to reach out to his distressed lover, conscious of how close they were to the manor house.

Will shook his head violently, tears finally escaping from his eyes. Quickly, he wiped them away and bit his lip. Will Graham took a deep breath, attempting to gain some composure.

“Will, I can’t bear to see you like so.” Hannibal said softly, not knowing how to comfort the man.

Will gave an incredulous laugh, “Oh I’m sure you’ll forget all worries of me at your ball.”

Something in Hannibal’s brain clicked. Will was jealous.

“I could never forget you, you’re in every thought of every waking moment I have. But Will, what’s between us isn’t so simple.” He tried to placate the distressed man.

“No, it’s not is it. No matter how much it should be.” Will whispered and hung his head.

The distant sound of another carriage making its way down the drive interrupted their heated discussion.

“Will, I need to -“

“I know Hannibal. Go and keep up appearances.” Will gave a resigned sigh.

“Please know that I love you. We can talk about this when I see you next.” Hannibal tried to meet the gamekeepers eyes, but failed as Will started to walk back to the woods.

When Hannibal returned Chilton was still stood outside the house, admiring the scope of the land, Matthew Brown by his side. A little perturbed at this Hannibal decided to intervene.

“Frederick I’m so sorry.” Hannibal spoke as he took a place by the Doctor’s side.

“Oh no problem at all Hannibal!” The smile on Chilton’s face unsettled Hannibal but he ignored it, Frederick frequently made others uncomfortable without realising. “I was just catching up with Mr Brown.”

“You two know of each other?” Hannibal was surprised at this, confused at how the stableman would come to make the acquaintance of Doctor Chilton.

“Oh yes, Matthew is the son of one of the house staff at Barrington Hall where I spent my youth. We essentially grew up together and try to keep in touch. Just a week ago I received a lengthy letter from Mr Brown.” Frederick explained with a gleam in his eye.

“How lovely,” Hannibal really couldn’t care less about the relation of the two men.

All three stood in silence for a moment.

“Well, Frederick can I tempt you to a glass of port and you can rest from your journey?” Hannibal moved to welcome the man into the house.

“Oh indeed Hannibal, I am so looking forward to the weekend’s festivities.”


	14. Chapter 14

The evening of Alana’s birthday had arrived and all the guests were gathered for the lavish ball. Drinks and conversation flowed as old acquaintances caught up with one another. The musicians Hannibal had carefully selected were playing softly in the corner, filling the room with a warm atmosphere. Some had taken to the floor, dancing with partners in an affable manner. Others opted to watch with a glass in hand, standing on the sidelines as they discussed topics of interest that weren’t too taxing on their minds.

Alana and Hannibal were making the rounds, thanking their guests for attending and hoping they were finding Greenwood Hall to their liking. When they reached Simonetta Lecter, Alana quickly said hello and excused herself, leaving the mother and her son alone to catch up.

“I hope you’re finding Greenwood more captivating than you seem to find your wife Hannibal.” Simonetta whispered Hannibal who gave her an exasperated look in return.

“I’m very fond of Greenwood, your judgement of the place was correct, as usual. The woodlands are particularly wonderful.” Hannibal ignored the jibe at his marriage, electing to give a half answer.

“I knew you would appreciate it. You see the beauty in even the most simple of things.” The older woman took a sip of the champagne she was holding.

“Indeed mother.”

“Your complexion clearly displays your fondness for the walks it has to offer.It has been a rather beautiful summer.” She said thoughtfully.

“I would agree with that.” Hannibal waited patiently for her to cease the superficial conversation, he knew his mother better than that.

“Still I am surprised you have not escaped to town yet.” She dug a bit further.

“And leave my spouse in this big house alone?”

“Come now Hannibal, she seems far from lonely.” Simonetta gave a pointed look towards Alana who was laughing loudly at something Margot had said, Hannibal frowned not entirely understanding her implication, but let the matter drop.

“There has to be a reason why Greenwood has entertained you so, the _wonderful woodlands_ aside you are a man who thrives from curiosity and those who challenge you. Unless you have found someone here to do just that?” Simonetta Lecter suggested, mouth hiding behind her glass.

“Mother,” Hannibal sighed becoming uneasy, he had hoped it would take her a little longer to see through the veneer.

“Be careful Hannibal, that’s all I will say.” With that wisdom Simonetta Lecter waltzed off to join an elderly couple she recognised and quickly started a jovial conversation with them.

“You do look beautiful.” Margot told Alana as she came to retrieve a fresh drink from the woman. Margots eyes swept over her lover appreciatively, admiring Alana in her deep purple ballgown, dark hair piled intricately on top of her head

“Thank you.” Alana’s eye twinkled at the compliment.

“How are you feeling?” Margot’s voice was concerned as the woman had not been her usual self.

“Still a little peaky.” Alana did have quite the pallor. She had been feeling unwell the last few days. This morning she was unable to keep her breakfast down and after speaking with Margot, the two concluded that it was nerves for the event where Alana and her husband would be on full display.

“Shall I get you something else?”

“A glass of water would be perfect, please Margot.” Margot wandered off to the kitchen to fetch the drink for Alana.

Alana was thankful for the woman who had become an inextricable part of her life. The two had first bonded over the state of Alana’s marriage to Hannibal. They felt their admiration for one another slowly grew into something more. The friends became lovers, stealing secret moments around the manor house. The intimacy with Margot left Alana far from wanting and was the reason she did not give much worry about her marriage anymore. Instead, she embraced the life of luxury she found herself in and lived for those stolen kisses and longing stares Margot gave her.

A chime of a glass silenced the room and the guests turned to Hannibal who stood on the opposite side of the hall to Alana. He met her gaze.

“I would like to propose a toast, to the woman we have all gathered here to celebrate. My wife, Alana, you are a truly wonderful individual and the warmth of your presence is incomparable. Happy birthday,” Hannibal rose his glass and everyone followed his example, cheering the lady of the house.

“Well, don’t flatter the woman too much Hannibal.” Frederick Chilton remarked with a look of distain at the host. “If that’s your version of romance, no wonder you both walk around the house as though you’re in mourning.”

The room gave a laugh, half out of agreement of the observation and half out of embarrassment at the rude outburst. Chilton preened under the attention.

“Perhaps we do not like to throw our affairs in the faces of others Frederick. Some of us have what I can only call dignity.” Hannibal responded, referring to the frequent rumours regarding Doctor Chilton’s unsavoury attachments. Count Lecter held his ground with a strong expression. He had grown tired of the arrogant man in his home.

“Oh yes! Hannibal Lecter the epitome of dignity.” Chilton retorted, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

The guests broke into outrage at the treatment paid to their hosts.

“How dare you!” One refined man shouted.

“How much has he had to drink?” A fellow guest asked aghast at the behaviour.

“Hannibal Lecter is not as squeaky clean as you would like to think my friends!” Chilton’s voice rose.

The room hushed again, curious as to what the man was rambling about.

“Frederick, envy does not become you.” Simonetta Lecter calmly spoke with her authoritative tone.

“Envy my lady?”

“Oh come on! It’s common knowledge that Hannibal outperformed you in medicine, and seemingly in the social world as he is now a Count and is happily married. Unlike you.” An old colleague of Hannibal’s piped up, angered that his friend’s name be disparaged so openly.

“Anthony.” Hannibal warned the man coming to his defence, aware that Chilton was not a man who could see logic once he had set his sights on invoking chaos.

“Perhaps, you could retreat to the drawing room to discuss this in private like good men would.” Alana pleaded nervously, moving to stand next to her husband’s side.

“Is she always so eager to please Hannibal? No wonder she turns a blind eye to your behaviour.” Chilton snidely commented and rose an eyebrow at the man he addressed.

Hannibal’s stomach dropped and his mouth became dry as the severity of what Frederick Chilton was insinuating dawned on him. How on earth could Chilton know about Will?

The onlookers wouldn’t have guessed Hannibal’s inner turmoil from his cool exterior.

“What exactly are you implying Chilton?” Alana asked with a strong voice despite being afraid at the answer she may get.

“There is evidence to suggest that Count Hannibal Lecter has been having a romantic affair with Abigail Hobbs,” Frederick declared to the room, pointing at the young woman who was standing at the edge of the room. “A member of the house staff! Who would have thought that to be his type, being the example of sophistication that he is!”

Hannibal sharply inhaled through his nose, fist clenching at his side. “You are grievously mistaken Frederick!”

“Hannibal?” Alana’s small voice, stopped him. The nobleman looked down at his wife, seeing shock written over her face. Blue eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, attempting to formulate a sentence. Then a wave of clarity hit her. This had to be the reason for their lack of intimacy. It made perfect sense.


	15. Chapter 15

Will Graham was sat in his cabin mulling over his argument with Hannibal from the day before. The two had not spoken since and Will was unsettled with the way things were left between them. Before Hannibal came into his life Will would have either stubbornly stood his ground or submitted to being at fault to simply get rid of the matter. However, Will found that when the shock and irritation had melted away he longed to explain his feelings to Hannibal. To make him see his side of it and to tell him how it ached every time Hannibal left him to go home to his wife. Will knew that their situation was not an easy one. It was about as complicated as it could possibly get. That didn’t mean that Will was condemned to be unaffected by its reality.

Blissfully unaware of the commotion currently occurring at the manor house, Will resolved to see Hannibal. If he didn’t speak with him now, Will would lose his confidence to negotiate this mess. He walked through the forest, attempting to quiet the conflicting thoughts telling him to leave it be for now. When he reached the edge of the woods, the gamekeeper stomped across the lawn with a purpose, aiming for the house.

Will wrestled with his doubts as he lingered at the back steps of the manor.

Suddenly, the grand back doors leading to the dining hall opened. Will jumped slightly at the unexpected movement and regained his composure as soon as he noticed the guests. They stood in their finery, glasses full of champagne, with expressions ranging from embarrassment to outrage.

Will Graham had indirectly stumbled upon his lover’s wife’s birthday celebrations. His face changed from worry to agitation. The gamekeeper couldn’t stop his eyes from flitting to Hannibal. The nobleman was the picture of handsome elegance in his tuxedo. The harsh black of the outfit complimented his angular features and the fit made the clothes appear tailored to his body. ‘ _They probably were_ ’ Will begrudgingly mused.

What concerned Will the most was the pained look on his lover’s face. The man did not typically display his emotions so clearly around acquaintances, so something worrisome must be afoot. Count Lecter quickly glanced the other way as Will tried to make eye contact, attempting to silently ask what was going on.

“My good man,” Doctor Chilton waved his arm to Will Graham, inviting him into the party’s fold. Will, technically staff, reluctantly walked into the house to join the lions den. “Were you arguing with your employer about his relations with the young woman yesterday afternoon? After all you are somewhat of a paternal figure to her so it would explain your anger.”

“Wh - what?” Will answered, clearly confused. He made sure to stand by the edge of the room near the doors, which had now been shut closed, just in case he needed to make a quick exit.

“Doctor Chilton is accusing me of having a romantic affair,” Hannibal explained the situation with a stony expression. He finally made direct eye contact with Will, “With Abigail.”

“On what basis?” Will demanded to know, outraged that they would make such an accusation about the young woman.

“On a plethora of evidence, my good friend.” Chilton swirled his champagne, the picture of arrogance. “A witness saw the two emerging from the forest on these grounds, looking rather disheveled, presumably from engaging in some sort of perversion.”

“Frederick!” Alana’s mother hissed. Mrs Bloom did not want her daughter’s marital issues so blatantly displayed to the guests.

Chilton ignored her and continued with his case. “Then we have the fact that the esteemed Count Lecter has agreed to fund her schooling, I was informed from an old colleague that he even put in a good word for her at the university she applied to! Not to mention the argument with yourself where I overheard the girls’ name mentioned in anger!”

“That wasn’t-“ Will frowned and tried to explain, he was interrupted by the spouse of his lover.

“His behaviour as well.” Alana quietly spoke for the first time since the allegations had been made, distraught written across her expression.

“Alana,” Hannibal turned to his wife, reining in his fiery emotions as he surveyed the damage his coldness had done to a woman he cared for. “Abigail would never-“

“Do not defend her. She is no more than a common whore” Alana could no longer contain her fury at Hannibal’s words.

All eyes turned towards Abigail who was rooted in place by the other staff at the far side of the room. Will seethed and wanted to shout wildly at all of them as he saw the distress their game was causing Abigail. They had no right to put the young woman under trial with such an audience and no defence.

Will had to do something. He couldn’t just let Abigail suffer this. It would ruin her to be labelled the very thing Alana had just called her. The vultures in this very room wouldn’t let it go. No, they wanted dirt on the great Hannibal Lecter and would tell the story at many dinner parties to come.

“Excuse me!” Marissa exclaimed at the insult, she moved to stand at Abigails side, an attempt to fortify her from the crowd. “She is not having any affair with Count Lecter.”

“Pray tell, how are you certain of this?” A guest chimed in.

“I’ll have you know that-“ Marissa started to speak, set to argue with the person questioning her.

Sensing Marissa’s next words and refusing to allow the two young women to put themselves on the line, Will interrupted her loudly. “Just tell them Hannibal!”

The guests mumbled at the turn of events, wondering what the gamekeeper was possibly implying. Could he be simply telling his employer to come clean about his affair? They were somewhat right.

Will gave Hannibal a pleading expression urging him to tell the truth. Hannibal’s anger slowly calmed and his demeanour became solemn as he realised it was the only way to save Abigail’s reputation. The two men shared a sad look, knowing their secret moments, their haven, would be shattered.

“Will, please don’t.” Abigail whispered in a low tone that was just audible. Glistening tears ran down her freckled cheeks. She didn’t want to be the catalyst for the misery of two men she had come to consider family.

“Abigail,” Will Graham’s tone softened, at peace with his decision. “It’ll be okay.”

“Will?” Hannibal’s strained voice questioned, knowing there would be no going back from the revelation they were about the make.

“Just tell them. Say it Hannibal, look at her!” The gamekeepers arms flailed towards the young woman crying.

Hannibal stood straighter, bracing himself for the onslaught. “I have been having an affair Alana.”

Everyone in the room gave a gasp, shocked that the man would admit to such a thing.

“…but not with Abigail Hobbs,” Hannibal’s gaze fell upon Will. The gamekeeper stood there with a neutral expression, trying to keep a strong appearance at the admission.

The room went deadly silent.

“I dearly love Will Graham. In fact, I know he is the only soul on this world, and quite possibly the next one, who truly sees me.” Hannibal declared. It wasn’t that he needed to justify their relationship to the onlookers. Hannibal Lecter spoke to Will in that moment, praying that regardless of all this he would know Hannibal truly loved him.

Then the uproar happened, the noise became unbearable as people clamoured at the revelation. All having an opinion to share or exclamation to make. Frederick Chilton sidled out of the room, hoping no one would notice his departure.

Those directly concerned with the matter stayed silent. For Alana, the puzzle pieces started to slot together and made a more believable picture than the one Frederick had put forward. She sat down on a nearby chair, her expression one of thoughtfulness, ignoring the bustling of her outraged mother. From the corner of the room Margot held her gaze emanating reassurance to her lover. In that moment Alana gave a light chuckle to herself, her and Hannibal were more alike than they knew. Both had found love outside of their marriage and were keeping up appearances for each others sake.

Will shifted uncomfortably, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He attempted to take his leave, avoiding the glares and guests trying to invade his personal space to weigh in on the situation.

He passed Abigail who whispered to Will, “I’m sorry.”

Will Graham gave her shoulder a tight squeeze hoping to convey that she needn’t apologise.

“I think it’s best if we disband for the evening.” Simonetta Lecter’s voice permeated through the ruckus. The staff started moving, escorting the guests out from the hall who quickly abided to this knowing better than to upset Simonetta.

“Hannibal,” She turned to her son when the room had emptied.

“Mother?”

“Go to him.”

Hannibal followed her order and chased after Will Graham who walked out of the back entrance. He called his name and Will stopped his movement, refusing to turn around to face his lover.

“Will, do not worry. It will blow over, they’ll find something else to talk-“ Hannibal tried to ease the man before being abruptly interrupted by Will turning quickly on his heel.

“Oh I’m sure it will _blow over_ for you. They’ll laugh and quite possibly pat you on the back for the audacity of sleeping with your gamekeeper-“ Will started with venom in his tone.

“Will did you not hear what I just, you are more to me than-“

“Hell, in twenty years time the same guests will be sat around a table as you introduce your latest conquest. And that will be fine, because you are wealthy and powerful. They can do nothing but humour the honourable Count Hannibal Lecter. Whereas I, Will Graham, will be mocked, will be outcasted. The simple gamekeeper that fucked his employer.”

“Will, it’s more than-“ Hannibal pleaded, begging to make the man he loved to understand, to somehow fix this god awful mess.

“So what? Do you think they care about any of the other stuff? About how we made each other fill to the brim with love and acceptance? No, because none of that is gossip worthy.” Will spat out. “It had to end sooner or later.”

With that Will left.

Then, Hannibal Lecter let the tears fall.


	16. Chapter 16

The guests left quickly the morning after the ball. Their hosts understandably did not bid them a proper farewell. Simonetta Lecter remained, intending to hold the fort as Alana and Hannibal retreated to separate exile, both lamenting their situation.

On the second day since the revelation, Alana joined Simonetta for breakfast. The two made light conversation, remarking on the weather and the freshness of the fruit accompanying their meal.

“How is he?” Alana finally brought up the topic after much dancing around it.

“I haven’t seen him my dear.” Hannibal’s mother responded, exuding calmness about the whole situation.

“You mean to say he’s still locked in the study.” The other woman was perturbed that her husband had barricaded himself in the room over the last couple of days.

“He refuses to see anyone and won’t touch the food the staff leave outside the door.” Simonetta informed Alana and sipped at her tea delicately.

“Are you not concerned my lady?” Alana found it to be very strange behaviour. Despite everything, she was worried for her husband.

“Of course, but Hannibal is the sort of man who knows his own mind. He cannot be coaxed out. When he does appear, it will be to discuss the matter but only when he is ready.” She served herself some porridge with fresh strawberries on the side. “I remember when he was ten years old he locked himself in the attic for half a week after a silly fight with Mischa who was so young at the time and knew no better. My husband was beside himself with worry. When Hannibal descended the stairs we expected an unkempt and angry child. Instead he, as gracious as ever, calmly explained the situation and accepted responsibility for his actions.”

Alana thought on this and still couldn’t understand his reaction, “He is a peculiar one.”

“Better to be peculiar than forgettable.” Simonetta said simply. “If I were an unobservant woman I would be questioning why you are not shouting the house down and banging on that door, but I think you are dreading the conversation as you have your own confession to make to him.”

Alana’s eyes shone with distress, “More than the one you think.”

On the third day Alana had enough. She stomped downstairs early in the morning, before the sun had risen. She aimed for Hannibal’s study and knocked loudly on the door.

She was greeted with no response.

“Hannibal, stop this infantile behaviour. I will not let you sit and wallow in self-pity forever.” Alana hissed, conscious that the house staff would be waking to start their morning duties.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal a solemn Hannibal. His hair was dishevelled, eyes red-rimmed and dark bruises lay underneath them indicating his lack of sleep. He would not meet Alana’s gaze.

Alana pushed past him into the room which looked immaculate, you wouldn’t have known the man essentially living in there for the last few days. Hannibal quietly closed the door again and remained stood by the exit. He was either blocking any attempt from Alana to leave or ready to make a quick escape himself. His wife couldn’t decide. The woman stopped in the centre of the room, putting a distance between them, and turned to face him.

“Please look at me Hannibal.” Alana’s voice was stern.

Hannibal’s sad eyes lifted and he pushed his flopping hair from his face. He cleared his throat as if going to speak, but then decided it was best not to.

“I am angry and I feel cheated out of a marriage.” Alana started the conversation, wringing her hands in front of her.

The nobleman’s shoulders slumped defeatedly, readying himself for a barrage of rage.

“Most of all I feel disappointed that you thought I would not be empathetic to your situation. Do you really see me as one of them, consumed by bigotry?” Alana’s tone softened and confusion swept across Hannibal’s features.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Alana whispered, tears glistening in eyes as she let the hurt for the two of them pour out.

“How could I?” Hannibal voice cracked with pain as he finally spoke.

Alana felt a piece of her heart break. How could she have expected him to put himself in that position of vulnerability, it was one she was now battling with herself.

The woman inhaled deeply in an attempt to steel her nerves, “I -“

“Alana you are not at blame here. I, as a married man, should not have engaged in a romantic affair with Will Graham.” Hannibal took a step forward and reached for Alana, his large warm hands encompassing hers that were shaking.

“If we’re going by that notion then I am to blame.” Alana hung her head to avoid his gaze.

“I do not follow?” Hannibal titled his head and his wife pulled her hands away. She walked over to the window and stared out to the beautiful vista, the morning sun just rising above the green of the tall trees.

Alana continued to fixate on the view outside as she spoke. “I, as a married woman, should not have engaged in a romantic affair with Margot Verger.”

Hannibal was speechless, rooted to the spot where he stood. Then it made sense. The two women were extremely close and if Hannibal had been an attentive husband perhaps he would have raised an eyebrow at their dynamic. Come to think of it, aside from meal times, Alana spent every waking moment with the member of the household staff.

“You love her?” He asked into the silence.

“I believe I do Hannibal.” Alana turned to him again and when she saw the understanding in his expression her fears subsided.

“You love him?” She questioned in return.

Hannibal nodded vigorously, “I’m afraid I do Alana.”

“Well that…complicates things.”

Hannibal gave a breathless laugh at that, “I suppose it does.”

“I don’t mean that,” Alana’s voice turned small. Perhaps she shouldn’t tell him. They could part ways here and live their respective lives in uncomplicated peace.

“Is there something else Alana?” Hannibal grew concerned at the prospect of another revelation.

She had to tell him. He had a right to know.

The woman focused directly on her husband, “I am with child.”

“But we-“ Hannibal was stunned. They hadn’t been intimate in weeks.

“I’m assuming it was from the first time Doctor Lecter.” She smiled slightly at the disoriented state leading to his confusion on the matter.

“Of course,” He shook his head in disbelief.

Then Hannibal gave Alana a genuine smile. She stepped forward and the two met in the middle of the study. They embraced one another, clinging on as they comprehended what this meant for them.

“I suppose it does rather complicate things.” They both burst into laughter.

“We will find a way to make it work,” Hannibal softly spoke into her hair. He knew in that moment that they could be happy.

Hannibal strode into the drawing room where his mother comfortably sat reading a novel. He took a seat on the chaise lounge opposite her and waited for the woman to acknowledge his presence. Simonetta let him wait a moment, before she finished the page she was on and set her book aside.

She raised an eyebrow at her son.

“Alana is pregnant.” Hannibal’s face beamed with excitement.

Simonetta gave him a confused look and he shrugged a shoulder as if to say, ‘ _don’t ask how it happened_ ’. Her expression settled.

“Well that is good news, after all the Lecter line-“

“Mother.” Hannibal abruptly interrupted her next words. “My child is not a tool to extend the Lecter title. It is good news simply because it is good news.”

Simonetta smiled and nodded. She was a little surprised at those words coming from Hannibal’s mouth.

“And what of Will Graham?”

Hannibal’s bright demeanour faded and a cloud of sorrow came over him as the heartache returned. “It’s over mother, he declared so himself.”

“He loves you.” Simonetta ignored his protest. “You love each other. I could see it, I knew it the moment you saw one another. There was a softness and an ease there which I’ve never seen in you.”

She was right. He truly felt himself in the man’s presence. That wasn’t quite it though. No, crucially when Hannibal was with Will he wanted to be the best version of himself. To give his all, for Will.

“Mischa knew didn’t she?” Simonetta turned the subject back to the fact that his once secret was now very public knowledge.

Hannibal simply nodded. “Is it selfish that I felt abandoned the day she died, as though I was cursed to live with this secret never to tell another soul?”

“And then you found him…” His mothers tone soft and understanding.

“When I found him I started healing from my half-existence. I saw the life I wanted, with someone who adored me too. I was loved by him, I felt it to my core.” Hannibal’s composure broke as he acknowledged just how much Will Graham meant to him. The thought of never seeing the man again was unbearable.

“It’s rare to feel such a way.” Simonetta hoped her son would see the implications of that statement. That it would be foolish to let such a cherished thing go without a fight.

Suddenly, Hannibal jumped up and strode over to his mother. He placed a kiss on her cheek and said nothing more. The nobleman exited the drawing room in a hurry. Simonetta Lecter returned to her book, smiling to herself as she found her place once again.

Will Graham laid in bed, he hadn’t moved all day and Winston sat on guard by his side. Will was distraught and empty, as if part of his heart had been ripped out and burned right before his eyes. He caught himself daydreaming over the last few days, his vivd imagination conjuring up an image of Hannibal. The radiant version that only Will was privy to. Will’s mind would project him lying in bed next to him, comforting him, whispering sweet-nothings. Each time Will Graham snapped out of it he felt the wave of hurt with seemingly more force than ever before.

Winston whined quietly and moved from his spot, indicating that he heard something moving outside.

Sure enough, a loud knock echoed through the cabin.

Will kept silent, half hiding under his bed sheets. The knocking continued and Winston started barking. The gamekeeper cursed, got up and stomped to the door.

“What!” Will opened the door with a great force, nearly pulling it off its hinges.

Hannibal Lecter stood there outside of Will’s cabin.

“Fuck,” Will whispered to himself.

“Will, I -“

“I think it’s best if you turn around and walk back home.” Will spoke coldly, but not entirely meaning the words.

“I beg to differ.” Hannibal’s expression was resolute, his stance strong. He was not going to be deterred easily, Will knew the man would not leave without saying his piece.

“You better come in then,” The gamekeeper stepped back and let the man through. Hannibal’s posture relaxed slightly, sensing he did not have to fight the man.

Will shut the door behind them and turned to give Hannibal a scornful look which quickly became tender at the sight of the man greeting Winston who wagged his tail with excitement.

Hannibal straightened up and met Will’s gaze.

“I have not come here to force your hand. If you wish to turn me away after what I’ve come here to say then so be it.” The nobleman spoke, assuring his lover that all he had to do was hear him out, no other expectations. Will sighed and folded his arms.

Taking that as confirmation to continue Hannibal folded his hands in front of his body and cleared his throat. “Some circumstances have occurred-“

“No shit!” Will interrupted and Hannibal gave him a stern look.

“-Since the other evening.” Hannibal finished his sentence.

Will’s eyes went wide and he threw his arms up in the air in disbelief. What the hell had happened now?

“Alana bears my child.” Hannibal saw Will’s hurt flit across his face and quickly continued. “Will, my love, no elegant words or grand gestures could convey my feelings for you so I will keep it brief. I love you, with all my heart and to think of an existence where I do not have you entirely is one that would be miserable and quite frankly a waste. I want you. All of you. We can make this work.”

“What are you asking me Hannibal? You’ve just told me that your wife is pregnant and you want to continue this crazy affair.” Will’s head shook at the audacity of the man.

“Alana and I have an agreement to work things out for the happiness of everyone.”

“You can’t be serious! How on earth can this work out?” The gamekeepers voice became louder, filled with incredulousness.

Hannibal was torn about disclosing Alana and Margot’s relationship, but decided that Will would eventually find out. “Alana has been embarking on a romance of her own, with Margot Verger.”

Somehow Will’s expression became even more shocked, and he steadied himself against a kitchen counter. Then he started laughing maniacally, so much that a few tears trickled down his face. Hannibal watched, and waited for the absurdity of the situation to wear off.

“So when you say work it out?” Will asked when he regained control of his emotions.

“Alana and Margot wish to be together. I will happily allow them to remain at Greenwood with me as I want to be a part of my child’s life.”

Will’s eyes softened at the thought of Hannibal roaming around their much loved forests with a toddler who was just as curious and proper as their father.

Hannibal noticed this change in Will’s temperament and smiled as he continued his proposal, “What I’m asking is if you will be mine and I yours? For it to be just us in our haven.”

Will’s breath stuttered, he would have never imagined in a million years such a proposition from the man he loved.

“We can build a home, a place for all of us.” Hannibal stepped forward and reached for his lovers hand. He traced calming circles on the back of Will’s hand as he watched the gamekeeper absorb his words.

“You really think it could work. What about -“

“Will, you said it yourself, others will barely pay attention to where I direct my affections. The outside world would be none the wiser. Alana and I will remain married, I want for her and my child to be finically secure. I’m not saying it will be easy but I think we can work this out and make Greenwood our sanctuary.” Hannibal explained, hopeful that Will could see their future.

Will leaned into Hannibal’s space and pressed a loving gentle kiss to his lips.

He pulled back and whispered, “I want you Hannibal, all of you.”


	17. Chapter 17

A month had passed since the eventful evening and all was going as Hannibal promised. Alana and Margot lived comfortably at the manor house with their own quarters. Hannibal was finding great joy in doting on an increasingly pregnant Alana and helping Abigail prepare for medical school.

The highlight of Hannibal’s day was around three o’clock in the afternoon. That was when he walked the familiar path to Will Graham’s cabin and waited for his partner to finish work. Will asserted to the nobleman that although it sounded nice for the two men to laze around in each others company, Will sometimes needed his space and craved the freedom of the forest. The two made an unspoken agreement that everyday, apart from Sundays when they barely left the small cabin, Hannibal would meet Will in the afternoon and they spent their evenings together. More often than not Hannibal stayed the night with him and enjoyed breakfast there. The two smiling across the small table, knees brushing against each other, and relishing in their own world.

Today was a rarer occasion in that Hannibal was taking breakfast at the main house. Alana, Margot and Hannibal sat at the large table in the dining room of Greenwood Hall.

“What will you fill your days with when Abigail is studying Hannibal?” Margot asked the man as she took a sip of her morning tea.

He smiled warmly at the woman he had come to respect and call a friend. “I’m capable of entertaining myself. I have my books and drawings. Not to mention, it will be all hands on deck once the child is born.”

The two women shared a look and he frowned, “What is it?”

“Hannibal you were bored out of your mind before! There’s only so much your books can give you. We both know that even with the addition to our family, you will sit and mope until you see Will at the end of each day.” Alana told him assertively as she buttered a piece of toast.

“What do you suggest?” Hannibal took offence at being painted as a pining fool, not matter how true it actually was.

Margot gave the man a sly smile. “The town doctor is retiring, he’s looking for someone to take over the practice. There’s been a lack of adequate response.”

Hannibal mulled over the idea. He did greatly miss his practice and it would fill his days with something more meaningful than sketching.

“I don’t think the people of the town would take to me.” He said curtly and returned to his meal.

“People can be more accepting when they realise you’ve just saved their life.” Margot encouraged the man.

“Just try it Hannibal.” Alana reassured him and they went about eating their breakfasts with no more to say on the matter.

Once it was placed there the thought wouldn’t leave Hannibal’s mind and he knew the only thing holding him back was fear. Mostly motivated by spite he wandered into town and spoke with the retiring doctor, who was most impressed as Hannibal rattled off his credentials. After settling the handover, Count Hannibal Lecter now owned the medical practice.

After the first week of curious busy-bodies entering the practice and making up some illness to assess the nobleman, things became quiet. Quiet was being too generous. Hannibal was disheartened, but he was also never one to back down from a challenge and so remained open.

One day Beverly Katz from the local pub bustled into the practice dragging a bleeding man alongside her. Hannibal stood to attention and quickly helped her put the man who had fell unconscious onto the table.

“Miss Katz what happened?” The doctor queried.

“Bar fight. Pretty nasty one too,” Bev informed him and hovered in the room as Hannibal washed his hands. “I didn’t know whether you deal with emergencies like this.”

“Yes, looks to be quite a wound.” Hannibal gathered the necessary supplies. “I’m not dealing with a great deal at the moment. Typically I treat more common ailments.”

He proceeded to clean the wound and stitch neatly, a job he had done many times. Bev remained and watched him work in fascination. When Hannibal was finished he showed Miss Katz the establishment and made her a cup of tea while they waited for the man to wake. She keenly asked questions, clearly displaying an understanding for basic medical knowledge that impressed Hannibal.

When the man became conscious and profusely thanked the doctor for essentially saving his life, which Hannibal shrugged off. Beverly helped the man out of the practice.

“Miss Katz,” Hannibal called for her attention and she turned around, halfway out the door. “If you ever wish to swap the smell of ale for rubbing alcohol, do let me know.”

Bev beamed at that, “Will do Doctor.”

The next day she met Hannibal on the doorstep of the surgery. He smiled and greeted her before putting her to work. The news of Hannibal’s treatment of the drunken man spread quickly as the patient talked dramatically about how Doctor Lecter saved his life. Hannibal kept the fact that the man probably would have survived to himself and allowed the tale to be told. As per Margot’s words, business started booming when the townsfolk heard of Hannibal’s skill, putting aside any misconceptions about the man. There were a few who tried to disgrace him, but those attempts were quickly shot down by those who’s ailments had been treated by the man.

Hannibal Lecter was content. He had his purpose again through helping others. He loved and was loved in return by a man who was everything Hannibal could have dreamed of. He was about to welcome his child into the world. And then there was Abigail…

Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter stood outside Greenwood Hall. Abigail and Marissa had packed their belongings in the carriage that was ready to take them to their destination.

“I would say no one is going to bother me now that you’re leaving,” Will started to speak. “But _he_ seems to be attached to my hip.”

Will gave Hannibal a cheeky grin and Hannibal rolled his eyes at his lovers quip.

“I think I’ll forgo my visit this evening then.” Hannibal retorted and winked at Abigail who laughed at the two men joking with each other.

“Your loss, it’s your turn to-“ Will said in a suggestive tone.

“Will!”

“Cook! Really Hannibal, what did you think I was going to say?” Will feigned a scandalised look and Abigail shook her head at them.

Marissa took her leave by going to sit in the carriage while the three said their goodbyes. They turned somber as they realised this was it.

“You’ll come home at Christmas!” Will reasoned quickly.

“I’m sure I have business to attend to nearby so I can visit.” Hannibal added encouragingly.

“I’m going to miss you both.” Abigail told them and moved forward for the two men to embraced her in a hug.

All three of them stood there for a moment, swaying slightly before Hannibal pulled away. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small envelope. The nobleman silently handed it to Abigail.

“What’s this?” She frowned, turning it in her hands.

“The details of the account in your name.” Hannibal enlightened her.

“Hannibal!” Abigail was stunned. He had offered to cover her schooling and the expenses but to set up a bank account all of her own was surely too much.

“I have written you into my will too, a few months ago actually. You are part of my family Abigail, part of ours.” Will looked at Hannibal with a warm-hearted expression on his face. They had discussed the matter a few days prior and after Will shouted a little at the forwardness of Hannibal’s actions he came around to the idea. To ensure the young woman had her independence put both their minds at ease.

Abigail’s bright eyes filled with tears that spilled over, “Thank you!”

“You’re always welcome.” Hannibal gently thumbed the tears off her freckled cheeks.

“For what it’s worth,” Abigail’s voice was thick with emotion. “I consider you both my family too.”

“Well, we can stand here all day or do what we are putting off.” Will declared, knowing that she needed to be going soon. “Goodbye Abi, make sure you write.”

Will gave her another tight embrace.

“Goodbye Abigail, we’ll see you soon.” Hannibal smiled proudly at the young woman.

“Bye.” Abigail simply said and walked toward the carriage before turning on her heel. “You better tell me when the baby is born.”

Hannibal quietly laughed, “You have my word you’ll be the first one I write to.”

“I wouldn’t let your mother hear you say that.” Will joked.

Abigail smiled and nodded at them, then continued on her way. She waved goodbye as she entered the carriage and then it departed the house.

Hannibal reached for Will’s hand as they watched them travel down the driveway. Will squeezed it, finding some comfort in his partner to help combat the worry for the young woman.

“I was joking.” Hannibal spoke, referring to his earlier comment about not joining Will this evening.

“I know you were.” Will smiled at the man.

“I wouldn’t miss that thing you do with your tongue for anything in the world.” Hannibal simply added.

Will fake gasped, “Count Lecter, how dare you say such a thing. In front of your manor house of all places!”

Hannibal fondly shook his head at his partner’s silliness and put his arm around Will. The two walked through the forest to Will’s cabin where Hannibal did indeed cook and they thoroughly enjoyed their evening.

The warm weather was noticeably fading as the seasons turned nearer to winter by the day. In a bid to make the most of this, Hannibal suggested he and Will go to their meadow one Sunday afternoon. The two lounged around in the long grass, stealing kisses as they took turns reading to one another. Their legs were intertwined, craving some form of contact at all times.

“How difficult would it be to add to your cabin?” Hannibal asked with a curious tone that stopped Will mid-sentence.

Will put the book down, “In what sense?”

“A few more rooms, perhaps a washroom that is not outside.”

“You want to turn my cabin into a manor house?” Will raised an eyebrow.

Hannibal gave a nonchalant shrug, “For comforts sake, I do spend a lot of time there.”

“Is this your way of asking if you can live with me?” Will sat up and turned to his beloved.

“I mean I like my space.” Will said, feigning thoughtfulness and Hannibal’s face fell slightly. Will broke into musical laughter.

“Of course Hannibal, I’d love it.” Will said gleefully and hugged the man. Hannibal retuned the embrace with a loving smile on his face.

“My wild thing.” Hannibal whispered into Will’s soft curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! I really hope you enjoyed the ending.
> 
> If anyone is interested, here are some songs that I think really fit the story:
> 
> Love is a Wild Thing - Kacey Musgraves   
> I Know Places - Lykke Li  
> Movement - Hozier  
> Midnight - Jessie Ware  
> Animal - Troye Sivan (One of my absolute faves!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
